From the Dark, a Light is Born
by darknightstalker
Summary: James Potter has been hiding a terrible secret in the dungeons under Potter Manor. When he is captured by the dark and it is revealed, new truths will come to light and an old rivalry will come to an end. Extremely dark, torture, abuse, dark wins. Wrong Boy-Who-Lived. Evil!James, Evil!sirius. Good!Malfoy's, Good!Voldemort, good!Snape, Good!Dumbledore. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Into the Light.

Chapter 1- An Unexpected Realization

The boy trembled, huddling in the corner of his cell. His eyes were wide like saucers and so incredibly dead. Lucius could feel the fear and terror coming off him in waves.  
>"It's alright little one. I won't harm you. You are safe." His voice, though calm and gentle, only served to terrify the child further. The boy backed up into a corner. Trembling violently, soft whimpers escaping his throat. Lucius ducked into the cell. It was tiny, barely able for a person stand comfortably in without being pressed against the wall. The child however made the tiny room seem like a ballroom whilst he crouched alone inside. Just more proof to the child's abuse and torture in the hands of the Light.<p>

Three years ago, the light had fallen and Wizarding Britain was taken over by the Dark Lord. Though allowed to live peace fully and.. Well... Normally, people who rebelled were executed immediately. The Potters were full time rebels, living in hiding and training their son against the dark. James had been captured only two nights ago and in his torture he had revealed a very disturbing fact. He had kept a child imprisoned in the basements of Potter Manor since it was a baby.  
>Twelve years ago the Dark Lords wife had been kidnapped when she was seven months pregnant. Three months after her body had been found dead in a gutter. The child had been placed with a family and The Dark Lord had never set his eyes on the baby. Now a child had been found, nearing its twelfth birthday. A child not even Lilly Potter knew existed. If that was not coincidence then Lucius Malfoy would turn himself in for Death Eater activity.<p>

"Severus. In here. I found the child." He kept his voice low, but Severus had keener senses from working with potions for days on end. Severus watched the boy as he squeezed himself in behind Lucius. Severus gasped at the sight before him 'Merlin! He looks like a skeleton.' The boy was far too thin, every rib was visible through his skin and the skin itself was so pale it was near translucent. Scars covered every inch of the child's skinny frame and his wrists were rubbed raw where shackles had ones bound him. His ankles were still bound in irons and his feet were red and blistered from the cold stone beneath his bare feet. His face was hollow and gaunt, the look of a longtime Azkaban inmate. His brown hair was matted and lice infested. It's greasy locks were long, reaching to the boys thighs and would have been magnificent had it been cared for. When the boy turned his hollow face towards the Potions Master he nearly screamed. Looking into the face of Severus Snape was the Dark Lord's red eyes.  
>These eyes however didn't sparkle with cold malice or light humour when around friends. What should have been a majestic (and Condescending) gaze was empty, emotionless, and lifeless. Years of pain, neglect and torture had seeped into a child's gaze and killed the light that should have been there. This child had seen and experienced horrors that even a Death Eater wouldn't be able to survive.<br>"Is it him Severus? Have we found him?" Severus could only nod numbly.

The child was trembling in his corner. The terrifying yet heart wrenching whimpers had stopped and left the boy unnervingly quiet. After moments of motionless silence the child reached out to Severus, his grubby hands gripping the fabric of the cloak like a lifeline. Then his life was flashing before his eyes. Every beating and torture he had ever experienced was being unloaded into the body of the boy at his feet. Then as quickly as it had occurred, it was over and the boy lay panting and shivering at Severus's feet.  
>"He's clairvoyant..." Severus whispered, his disbelief colouring his voice. Every question as to why Potter had kept the boy instead of killing him was answered.<br>"That was how Potter kept finding our minor bases. He kept the clothes of the captured men and gave them to him. The boy was tortured if he didn't tell what he saw. Hell, he was probably tortured anyway." Lucius growled at the new information. The Dark Lords son had been forced to betray them. Then again it wasn't really betrayal if he didn't understand what was going on or what the information was used for.  
>"Do you remember your name child?" The boy only stared blankly back at Lucius, then answered with the most heartbreaking answer a child could utter.<br>"Creature."

~~~~A Light is Born~~~~~~~

The emaciated child crouched in the corner, his long hair falling in pools on the filthy, blood covered concrete floor. Severus wanted nothing more that to pick him up and comfort him but knew what would happen if he came within touching distance.  
>"We have come to take you away from here child. To take you somewhere safe." Severus almost smacked Lucius as the boy cried out, his fear nearly palpable. Tears coursed down the child's grubby little face.<br>"We won't hurt you, we have have come to help you dear child. Not harm you." The boy just shook his head and curled farther into himself, trembling harder. Lucius drew his wand to stupefy the boy, but the motion caused the boy to shriek in fear and remembered pain. His mouth worked, trying to beg for mercy, or death, anything, but the sound escaped him. The wand that trembled before his face brought back the images of the sneering man with cruel eyes.  
>Lucius quickly cast the spell and knocked out the boy before he passed out in his panic.<br>"I think that James potter wishes he were dead right now. If not, then he soon will." Severus growled in pure hatred, "the Dark Lord will not forgive him, he will never forgive him. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM! HE TOOK MY DALEN! MY GODSON!" Severus raged his hatred and anger taking over his mind. Lucius winced, James Potter was never going to be given mercy for his crimes, and death was one of those mercies. Even if he escaped, his sanity would never be intact.  
>It took a few hours, but the shackles that Dalen had worn were removed and destroyed. Carefully picking up the emaciated child Lucius carried him to the front entrance of the Potter Manor alone, understanding that Severus needed to see what had been done to his precious godson. He nodded curtly to the Death Eaters that had stood guard outside the wards.<br>"Severus will need help searching the house, take nothing that he doesn't tell you to take. We are not on a raid. This was a rescue mission. Tell him I have gone back to the Dark Lord, and he is to join me when you are finished, bring the evidence." With that Lucius activated the portkey and vanished with a pop.

~~~~~~A Light is Born~~~~~~~  
>"Death Eaters! At Potter Manor! I saw 'em with me own eyes I did!" The many people around the table gasped, Lilly Potter stood abruptly,<br>"So, they have taken and most likely killed my husband, and now, the bastards raid my home and all our belongings? Haven't they taken enough?" She raged, tears dripping down her cheeks.  
>"Now now everyone. We will get nowhere panicking and running around like headless chickens. I have no doubt that the Death Eaters were raiding the house, but I have yet to see a reason why they have." Aberforth Dumbledore said, his face serious.<br>"Come now Ms Potter, nothing to distress about. They had orders to take nothin' without permission. The only thing that I saw removed was a child. Poor thing at that. Looked like nothin' more than a livin' skeleton. Poor thing was mostly naked and looked like he had been tortured to near death. Also heard Lucius Malfoy saying that they were on no raid, but a rescue mission." Daedalus Diggle informed them.  
>"A rescue mission?" Albus Dumbledore stood in front of the gathering, his pink robes falling to the floor but his ice blue eyes were void of the usual twinkling. "Death Eaters rescued a child from Potter Manor?" At a slight nod from Diggle, Albus collapsed boneless into a chair.<br>"What have you done James Potter? What in the name of merlin have you done?"  
>TBC.<p>

**A.N: So, there you go. This has been sitting in my book for quite some time now, and I finally got the first part done. Yay. So in this Voldemort discarded the prophecy and took over Wizarding Britain. Hogwarts is under his control but he left it as it was. Voldemort is still very much Tom Riddle and not insane. More on Dalen and Severus later all will be explained.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Revealing of Truths

Chapter 2: The Revealing of Truths

'Creature' woke slowly, his mind a jumbled mess. He felt the unnatural softness of the floor beneath him and almost panicked, he quietly assessed his surroundings, the hum of magic relaxing him. There was very little he remembered from the previously evening. The two men that had come and taken him were nowhere to be seen, but they would be coming for him soon. They would see how worthless and freaky he was and send him back to 'Master' Potter. The chains around his feet were gone, giving him a freedom that he had never experienced since he was very young.

The door creaked open revealing the blond haired man that had entered his room. As the man approached Dalen allowed himself to lie limply on the bed. His eyes followed him as he approached. He wanted to flinch and beg for mercy, but speaking meant fifty lashes with 'Master's' favourite whip, and denying 'master' the right to punish him meant an hour under the Cruciatus. He wanted to escape the moment, he wanted to close his eyes, but again the punishments for doing so kept him from moving. He whimpered slightly when the man reached over to touch him.

Lucius watched as the boy flinched away from him, then held very very still.  
>"I'm not going to hurt you, never again. You will never again know that pain." He promised the child quietly. The warmth in his voice kept Dalen from panicking completely. Though he could still see the fear the twelve year-old held, there was a faint glimpse of curiosity, before it was masked quickly under the blank, lifeless eyes.<p>

Lucius carefully grew closer, Dalen shuddered as he reached out his hands to touch the bandages that wrapped tightly around Dalens chest and stomach.  
>"I am just going to check the bandages child. Nothing more." Again, Dalens eyes filled with confusion. Won't hurt me? He thought, not understanding what the man meant.<p>

A few minutes later Lucius left the boys room. His hands were filled with bloodstained bandages.  
>"He is awake and confused. I don't think he understands that I could never hurt him. Merlin Sev, the boy was trying desperately not to flinch because he thought I would get angry. I will kill James Potter, I will see him to hell." Lucius growled as he disposed of the blood covered bandages. Severus nodded silently along beside him as he ranted.<br>"The Dark Lord wants to see him soon. I can't keep everyone away forever. Albus also needs to know, if he didn't already. With his influence he probably did." Lucius shuddered at the thought of the grandfatherly old man doing something do cruel to a child. Severus looked anxiously back at the door that held his godson. Lucius could see that the man missed the boy terribly.  
>"Well, I will be off to Hogwarts. Inform me of his progress." With that Severus fled across the hall towards the main room. Lucius suddenly realized that his best friend had bandied him to tell the Dark Lord of his sons fate.<br>~~~~~Into the Light~~~~~

"Lilly, what happened to Harry?" Lilly looked up at Albus, her confusion written all over her face.  
>"Harry? Who's Harry?" She asked.<br>"Your youngest son. You know Harry, he had problems breathing so you left him at the hospital until he was strong enough to be brought home, which you did five days later." Lilly only shook her he'd at the Headmaster, unsure of what she should say. Albus reached out with his mind and poked a little. The memory barrier he was met with crumbled down at the smallest tap.

**Flashback**

"No not my baby, please not Harry. Not Harry!" Lilly pleaded, James stood firm while Sirius held his struggling wife back.  
>"If I had had any common sense I would have killed the baby when I took it from its mother. It isn't even human. How do you feel having kissed, loved and mothered a Death Eaters son." He sneered,<br>"Just fine!"Lilly spat back at him. Disgust marring her fiery features, disgust at her husbands actions. The man picked up the little boy, his green eyes shone with confusion at his fathers actions, by its neck. James shook the four year old by his shoulders,  
>"Daddy? Whats wrong Daddy? What did I do?" James snarled at the perfectly articulated sentence. His own son could hardly speak as well, Nicholas was just a couple minutes older that Harry and the two were as different as different could be for supposed twins.<p>

"You should never have been born you disgusting creature! I should have killed you as soon as your disgusting head was out of that whores body." Sirius smacked Lilly across the faces when she true to curse James,  
>"He was an innocent child James. How could you? <em>How could you?<em>" Lilly shrieked as her husband dragged her youngest by his hair to the basement doors. The face of her beloved Harry began shimmering, and her green eyes darkened and turned to a startling red,  
>"Now you see this creature for what it really is. You know what to do Siri."<br>"_Obliviate_"  
>"Mummy!"<br>_Harry? Har_-... ...

**End flashback**

Lilly lay in a crumpled heap. Albus sat pale faced and horrified at what the two men had done. The child had been four years old. Harry had been four. The boy had spent eight years being thought of as dead, when he was very much alive... and Albus had been very much lied to. In fact, so had Remus.  
>"Master Headmaster Dumbledore Sir?" A house elf squeezed as it popped into the room, "Master Snape sir be waiting in yours roomses sir." Albus nodded blankly.<br>"Tell him I will be there in am minute." He was dazed, confused and couldn't understand why the two former Gryffendore's had done what they had. Perhaps Severus had a few answers, yes maybe he did.  
>~~~~~Into the Light~~~~~<p>

Draco understood that not all children were as lucky as he was. He knew that. He also knew that one of those unfortunate children was taking up residency in one of the unused rooms in Malfoy Manor. He had heard his father and Uncle Severus discussing it as they made their way through to the dining room. His mother had apparently healed the child's injuries and Uncle Sev had refused to leave the boys side. Father had been in a rage ever since that last raid. Uncle Tom hadn't visited since the child had been brought to the manor, but he would be coming tonight.

Draco had grown up quite a bit in his first year at Hogwarts. Nicholas Potter was everything he had imagined him to be and worse (The arrogant pig could hardly sit on a broom without it tipping over). Draco had tried to be civil. The Dark Lord had not banned the Blood Traitors and rebels from Hogwarts as it meant he could keep track of them, only the Potters had been foolish enough to enrol their son there.

Though Draco had grown up, he was still a child and his parents still treated him like one. Which was probably why Father kept shooting Mother discreet glances and silent communication. Draco was just glad the Uncle Sev was not here to witness it. He would have been exasperated with the two. Draco was just about to ask the brooding adults if he could be excused from the table when his father finally spoke up.  
>"Marvovlo, there is something I desperately need to tell you. However, you should probably be sitting somewhere comfortable... And have a bottle of Firewhiskey nearby. Let us retire to the sitting room. Draco, why don't you go finish your homework?"<br>"Yes father" Draco answered dutifully, though he was disappointed he left nonetheless. As he retreated his thoughts mulled over the strange behaviour of his father and mother Nd the mysterious boy that had been hidden in one of the rooms. It was because of his wandering mind that he took a wrong turn and ended up in front of a room he had never seen before. Draco debated turning back, but his curiosity led him forwards. He was met with a pair of startling red eyes.  
>~~~~~Into the Light~~~~~<p>

Lucius led his longtime friend to his sitting room. The man was confused, as he was right to be. He directed the man to the armchair beside the fire and offered him a glass of Ogden's Best', then he took his own place by the fire and began to talk.

"Tom, I'm sure you remember Marian, right?" At his friends jerky nod he continued, "when she was taken, seven months pregnant, another woman was also along seven months at the same time. She was expecting twins, but one was dead inside her body. Her husband knew this but tried to spare his wife her grief and did not tell her. When the twins were due, the husband had the nurse bribed not to tell a soul that one was dead. Conveniently, one of his prisoners was also due to have a child. The nurse took the stillborn and told the woman that her child was having breathing problems and took the baby to be watched.  
>"Two days later, James Potters prisoner had given birth and died in the process. He took the child and replaced it with the stillborn. His wife went home with the promised twins, and the corpse of the mother that had given her life for the child to live was left in a ditch for the father to find not a week later, the body mutilated. The other father went on believing that his wife had been tortured to death and miscarried. Never knowing that his child was in fact a very alive little boy, with his shocking red eyes, and the ink black hair of his mother.<br>"Years passed, and the Wizarding world fell to the childless man, the grief overcoming everything else. Only the mans goal of a better future kept him sane. Once the world fell, he retreated and rested until the birth of his godson. Then three weeks ago, the soldiers of the grieving ruler found the man that had given his wife a twin for her child. The man revealed that not only was the child he had stolen still alive, but was living in his own personal hell. The ruler ordered his faithful Death Eaters to find the boy that had been hidden away beneath Godrics hollow, and sure enough they found the boy. But were surprised to find themselves staring at the red eyes of their king instead of the green eyes of the supposed mother. Not only were the two Death Eaters shocked to find what should have been a twelve-year old boy, when in fact he looked almost seven, but that the boy believed himself to be called creature.  
>"I carried the boy home my lord. His injuries were many, and his mind was terribly scarred by pain and fear. Narcissa healed him as best as she could, but we don't really know how the child will react when placed in a different situation that exposes him to other people than the ones who hurt him. However, my lord. Under all his injuries and scars, we found your son Dalen. Dalen is alive my lord, he is alive." Tom was left speechless. His mind working impossibly fast. Then he jerked out of his chair, murderous rage engulfed his face.<br>"Who took my son Lucius? who tortured **_my son_** Lucius? **_WHO_**?!"

"James Potter."

**A/N: I hope you lot enjoyed this. Thank you to all my reviewers, and those that followed and favourited my story. This is a great start to this experience for me.  
>Now to anyone who is a bit confused, Dalen is I fact Harry. James hated seeing how good Harry was and decided to remove him from the equation, he obliviated Lilly to make her forget Harry, but was ignorant and arrogant, so he did not obliviate anyone else.<strong>

**Next chapter:** a confrontation between a godfather and a grandfather, Draco meets his mystery child, and a bit of Potter torture.


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

Chapter 3: Revelations

**A/N: so I have had two people review me saying this fic makes no sense in terms of James obliviating Lily, if you would read my frigging authors notes it would make a bit more sense! Also how Harry/Dalen could not have red eyes because it was due to Tommies messing around with dark powers he got the red eyes. Keep in mind that this... is a FANFICTION! Irrational shit like this happens all. The. Time! Plus I actually do have a reason for giving him red eyes. So please bare with me.  
>Thank you for allowing me to rant and I apologize.<br>Enjoy!**

Draco gaped. His mouth hung open like a dead fish. Those twin red eyes seemingly stared into his soul almost unblinkingly. What really jarred his mind and heart was the unmistakable, unbelievable and unquestionable terror that the eyes held.  
>"Father is going to kill me." Draco whispered. The statement only made the boy on the bed curl into himself further. His eyes screwing shut. Draco stood in the doorway of the room, struck dumb at the sight of the cowering child, before stepping into action. He approached the child on the bed slowly, like he would a wounded animal.<br>"Hey, hey. It's alright. I wouldn't hurt you. Ever. I heard that you were here from father. He just didn't tell me where you were. I think he would have introduced us. Eventually." Draco sat casually on the end of the bed, keeping just out of reach of the boy. "Did you know that father and uncle Sev were crying when they brought you? Uncle Sev never cries, ever. Father doesn't really cry either." As the two spoke Dalen inched closer towards Draco until he was sitting right beside him. Then, ever so slowly, Dalen allowed the blond boy to pull him onto his lap, and wrap his arms around Dalens thin frame. The boy still shook in fear and uncertainty, and he didn't relax, but he buried his face in the crook of Draco's neck and allowed himself to cry.

~~~~~Into the Light~~~~~

James sat in his small dingy cell, he had been there for months. He saw the door to the dungeons creak open and heard the light footsteps of the Death Eater that brought his food. A smirk formed on his face. Today was the day, today he would break free and expose the identity of all the Death Eaters to the rebels. He would be regained as a hero throughout the entire world, he would become known as the man who freed the world from the dark wizards.  
>His smirk melted off as soon as he saw who was coming down the stairs. He scowled,<br>"Malfoy. You're my new nurse maid? Or have you come to talk to me about the Freak?" Lucius didn't allow any emotion to slip through his mask. He simply lazily lifted his wand and whispered "crucio" James writhed on the floor, his face a mask of twisted agony. One minute, two minutes, three minutes.  
>"Please...please stop." He hissed brokenly.<br>"Did you stop when he begged you! Did you stop when he screamed and cried for mercy? Or did you laugh? Laugh and continue as he writhed beneath your hands in pain. If you can even imagine the amount of pain you put him through,_ then your barely even trying!" _  
>"Enough Lucius. His pain is worthless if he can't even understand why he is being punished anymore." Morvolo murmured, not really concerned. Potter could be insane and not even remember that he was a 'light' wizard for all he cared. Just as long as he remembered what he did to Dalen.<br>"You James Potter, are going to suffer. Suffer exactly the same way Dalen did. Exactly the same way. You will feel everything you put him through, every second of it." Voldemort hissed. James stared wide eyed, then his eyes rolled back and he screamed, long and hard, as he was forced to endure three extremely powerful and angry dark wizards cruciatus.  
>Malfoy is going to pay for this.<p>

~~~~~Into the Light~~~~~

Severus stood in front of the window in Albus's office, his usually pale face was whiter than normal and he was worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. Albus calmly approached the young man he had wronged so long ago.  
>"What message does Tom have for me Severus?" He asked in a low and very tired voice. The memory of what he had seen inside Lilly's head haunted him.<br>"Did you know?" Severus asked, his voice low and dangerous. He was nearly trembling with the force it took to restrain himself from attacking the old headmaster.  
>"No, I did not known. And if I had, it would not have continued. In fact. I only found out through Lilly just now." At the thought of his old friend being involved with Dalen's torture Severus's heart jolted painfully.<br>"Lilly knew?"  
>"No! No. Dear merlin no. She was horrified when she saw what James hand done to her. Horrified!" Albus's quickly protested. His voice rising. A sigh of relief went through Severus as he heard Albus, at least Lilly has not changed, he though to himself. So Lilly had not known, Potter had obliviated her. He and Black were only doing more damage than they had originally intended.<br>"If Lilly was obliviated Severus, do you think that maybe Nick was as well?" Severus softly pondered the possibility of that situation before nodding. Yes it would make a bit of sense. Nicholas would have remembered his brother Harry and probably would have gotten into his fathers makeshift dungeon as he grew up, after all children were curious beings and would get into anything they thought of as an adventure.  
>"Bring Lilly and Nicholas here. I want to test their minds, see if Potter tampered any further." Albus nodded his head, he did not miss the slight threat in the dour mans voice should James have indeed tampered further. He headed over to the fireplace and quickly fire called Lilly. After a couple of minutes she stepped through. Nicholas clutching her hand.<br>"Severus," Lilly nodded tersely, she had never truly forgiven him for calling her a mudblood and for supporting the Dark Lord, but currently Severus couldn't give a damn. All he cared about was finding out what Potter had done to his Godson.  
>"Lilly. Would grant me permission to check if Nicholas has had his mind tampered with. I will not go any further than in search of what he may have seen concerning Dalen. Believe me, I only want to know what Potter did to my godson." After a moments hesitation Lilly nodded slowly, granting her permission. Severus slipped carefully into Nicholas's mind, searching for any hint of a memory block. There! He quickly barged into it and let the memories flow through him.<p>

_Dalen was curled in a ball sobbing quietly, his body was covered in bruises and lacerations. James Potter stood above him, a bloody belt clutched in his hand and a sadistic smile on his face.  
>"If you want it, your going to have to beg." Dalen shuddered and lifted his tear stained face, desperation written clearly on his features.<br>"W...wat...water. Please, please I need water." He stuttered, his eyes slowly sinking from red to brown. Desperation clouding his face, big, fat tears dripping down his face.  
>"Water? That's what you want? Just some water. Not some food to fill your empty stomach? Fine. But that's all your getting for the rest of the month. Water, and maybe some bread if I feel overwhelmed with generosity. Now, beg." Dalen crawled forwards slowly until he was just an arms length short of touching Potter.<br>"Please sir. Just a sip of water, just a little, please sir!" Dalen was balling, crying. Just begging for a glass of water. The only thing that would grant him sustenance for a month. It hurt to even watch as his lips cracked and blood trickled out over his chin. Nicholas watched as his father shot a jet of water at the boy prostrated at his fathers feet he too was crying as the boy choked and sobbed as he tried to catch his breath, before swarming over the water like a rat to cheese.  
>"Father?" James jerked his head to his son. His wand following quickly after,<br>"Obliviate" _  
>Dalens pure desperation for even a drop of water had been so overwhelming that Severus could hardly push himself to watch anymore. He left that memory as quickly as he could. Determined to fly through as many as he could before he simply couldn't watch anymore.<p>

_The cell was darker than the previous memory, but that gave Severus no comfort. Especially the silence. The silence was also disconcerting. As he looked around the dungeon he saw blood coating the walls and instruments of torture scattered all over. Severus looked closer at the open door of the cell. He could see Nicholas Potter kneeling next to a bundle of dirty blankets that obviously covered the emaciated body of his godson. Nicholas was speaking quietly to Dalen, his soft boyish voice was soothing and was keeping Dalen calm.  
>"If I can talk to father, maybe he'll let you play with me." Dalen whimpered and curled further into himself at the mention of 'play'. Making Severus' blood boil. A crash came from just beneath the stairs, James Potter had dropped the box he was carrying in shock.<br>"Get away from that filthy creature! Get away from it!" The man pulled Nicholas away forcefully and pushed him up against the wall.  
>"Obliviate..."<em> As the next memory began with a cry of pain, Severus separated from Nicholas's mind,

Severus cried out as he stumbled out of the sea of memories. Tears were running down his face and he was shaking in horror, Nicholas had thrown up as soon as Severus had left his mind. He too was shaking and crying uncontrollably.  
>"Dad tortured him, he treated him really bad. He was always in pain and Dad never really fed him. Why did he do that to Harry? I... I may have fought with him a lot but I never wanted him to leave. I never wanted that. Not ever." The boy cried as his mother gently rocked him backwards and forwards in comfort. Nicholas had obviously remembered little traces of Harry even after his obliviations. That was why he had constantly visited his imprisoned brother.<br>"James was full of hatred and fear. He couldn't understand that Dark did not always equal evil. He hated the fact that Dalen was maturing at a faster rate than you and he also feared that." Albus explained.  
>"I need to get back home." Severus murmured softly before disappearing down the stone gargoyle.<p>

~~~~~Into the Light~~~~~

Lucius stood in the doorway of Dalens room, just watching Draco rock the sleeping boy gently. Though he was only eleven Draco was definitely handling this better than Lucius had thought he would have. Draco felt his fathers presence and turned to face him, momentarily upsetting Dalens position. As the tiny boys looked up from beneath his curtain of hair, instead of red eyes, brown ones were peeking out at him, but the fear overcame his expression and the brown faded to the red. _So his eye colour is controlled through strong negative emotion like fear or pain,_ Lucius thought to himself. Sighing he slowly approached both children on the bed.  
>"Dalen, there is someone I would like you to meet." Immediately Dalen cowered back, leaning both backwards to avoid a blow and forwards in submission. A high keening noise came up from his throat. Lucius closed his eyes in revulsion of what Potter had done to his lords son.<p>

"Dalen... What has that bastard done to you," the cowering child's head jerked up to look at the tall figure, he knew that voice.

**A/N: sorry about that little cliffhanger, and how long it took for me to update. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you know who you are, and another thank you to everyone who favourited and followed. This is my first major success in the hp fandoms world, and I am very grateful. So please give your reviews and thank you. (Please keep in mind that I have a whole lot of crazy things planned for this fanfic, so please take that into consideration if you find a 'mistake')  
>DNStalker<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

Chapter 4: Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, story, or settings, but if I did I can guarantee you the series would have ended differently. **

"Dalen... What has that bastard done to you," the cowering child's head jerked up to look at the tall figure, he knew that voice. Dalen stared open mouthed at the man, his mind working furiously, and his mouth moving silently, trying to say something. Then he found the word, the single word that had been denied him for so long.

"Daddy."

~~~~~Into the Light~~~~~

Marvolo hissed, James had forced his child so far into his mind that he hadn't developed further than a four or five year old. However he pushed his anger and pain aside, preferring to see his child for the first time. He didn't know the boy in the slightest, all he knew was that the boy was his Dalen. The name he and his wife had decided on before the kidnapping. He had argued against it, but now he couldn't bring himself to change the name of the child his wife had no doubt died to protect.

Desperately he looked over the tiny child's figure immediately noting all of his features and his beloved Marian's. Dalen had his nose and his face. His hands were his as well, however, Dalens eyes were his Marian's chocolate brown. As was his hair and his tiny stature, though that was probably contributed to the starvation he had endured. Marvolo gazed fondly at his two children, his son and godson, he was happy he finally had both with him. He would pay whatever it would cost to help his child, whatever the cost.

~~~~~Into the Light~~~~~

Draco gaped. This pitiful child was his godfathers son? Instantly he grew even more protective of the tiny boy huddled in his arms. He turned to look at Marvolo, then at his father. His open mouth drew a wet chuckle from Marvolo,

"Da" Dalen whispered again, desperation clouding his features. His arms drew up close to his chest, wringing his hands and tangling his fingers with each other. The terrified red had intensified in his eyes and Dalen fearfully lowered his head until he was staring at his knees.

Marvolo carefully approached his son, his emotions freely decorating his face. Carefully he kneeled beside the bed and reached out to touch his sons arched back, Dalen flinched violently and let loose a little whimper of fear but Marvolo did not remove his hand. He just kept his hand firmly on his child's shoulder, then after a couple of tense moments Dalens body relaxed and leaned into his fathers touch. Quietly and peacefully Dalen fell asleep on Draco's lap, his fathers hand rubbing his back.

~~~~~Into the Light~~~~~

Severus stumbled through the floo, his sight blurred through his tears. He lay trembling on the floor of the receiving room for a minute or two before he was able to push himself up of the floor without feeling sick to his stomach. Without bothering to wait for Lucius to greet him, he made his way towards the dungeons, hoping that Potter was at least conscious.

"So... Snivilly has finally come to visit. Been a while since I've seen your ugly mug." James laughed, but Severus made no reply as he approached Potters cell.

"Why?" James stopped laughing, Severus' question caught him off guard. "That lousy freak made me sick the way he was always parading around like he was better than my Nick. I should have-"

"I didn't mean Dalen. I meant why obliviate Nick. You could have turned him against Dalen, you could have made him participate even. So why obliviate him?" James stopped dead. His entire body froze and his face paled.

"I didn't want him to hate me." He whispered, shame colouring his voice, "I didn't want him to be ashamed of what I had done. Especially to the person he saw as his brother for his first years." Tears began to course down James cheeks, he loved his child, loved him above the hatred for Dalen. It became obvious that James would rather die than have his son hate him. Severus watched the pathetic form of his school rival as he sobbed for the son he had technically abandoned. He smirked and shook his head,

"You don't deserve any better than what you gave out. You tortured my godson, you ruined his mind. My lord may hurt you physically, and my business partners will hurt you the way you didn't hurt, but I... I will hurt you mentally.

"I will give you such visions and such fear that you won't sleep, you won't eat, you will do nothing but regret the day you ever crossed me or mine. And you want to know the worst part, you won't be able to forget what you did. You won't forget my god sons face as you tortured him, as you hurt him! You won't have the luxury of death or insanity. You will wake with my name upon your lips and his screams in your ears, and his pain upon your body. Twelve years of pain and suffering. And you still have Marian's pain to pay for." Severus' spoke with the deadly passion that he regarded his potions with. He never once raised his voice, and he never once moved from his position, with his hands in his pockets and a sneer upon his face. Then James laughed, a low chuckle at first, before it became the maniac like shrieks of a man possessed.

"You think that your 'business partners' can hurt me? He, hehehe, they can't hurt me like my prisoner was hurt. "As he grew older, he made me work to hear him scream and beg for mercy! I had to make him cooperate with me because I will do anything it takes to annihilate your filth!" He shrieked in pain as Severus cursed him over and over again. Severus was horrified, James had done everything he could to cause his godson pain he was truly crazy. Severus exited the dungeons without looking back.

~~~~~Into the Light~~~~~

It was four weeks after Severus had discovered Potters sadism and what his godson had suffered, but he still trembled with hatred at the mention of Potter. Marvolo had been told about Potters confession and he had been in a state of constant hatred and anger, causing the death eaters to steer clear of the furious dark lord. It was decided that Potter could not remain alive, he would be tortured and killed as a public example of what Voldemort would do to those who committed the same crimes. During the first two weeks Dalen had been quiet and utterly submissive. Several times Lucius had had to call for Marvolo when the child had suffered a flashback, or had called himself or others names, Master was one frequently used in reference to Lucius, Severus and Marvolo. He had fallen into the habit of degrading himself by calling himself Freak or Creature. It had drawn Severus to tears when he had found himself explaining to the lost child that his name was Dalen and that he was human.

Dalen spent most of his time with Draco and Marvolo in his room, but whenever he was outside of it he was in the garden on his fathers hip. His legs were growing stronger again and soon the task of relearning how to walk would be upon them, but it was something that everyone was looking forward to. Severus would sit for hours upon end with Dalen huddled in a ball beside him, asleep. Dalen had become a frequent fixture in the house. He was still silent, but he tolerated people touching him now, as long as they were gentle and were calm when they approached him. It hadn't taken long for Dalen to warm up to Marvolo, Lucius, Severus and Draco but it was still difficult for him to believe he was human. Human, and deserving of the love that was showered upon him everyday. All of those who met him vowed to protect him and keep him safe and to help heal the broken boy.

~~~~~Into the Light~~~~~

Lilly had watched Nickolas carefully after Severus had revealed the memories that her ex-husband had buried. She watched as he slowly deteriorated with the horror of what had happened to his little brother. She watched as his school work piled up and his friends slowly faded into the background. It hurt her to watch her child in pain, but it hurt her even more to know that the boy she had raised and considered a second son had been tortured viciously under the roof of her home. It was emotional pain for both her and her son. She had vowed that she would never hurt her children, and she had broken that vow. Both of her children were hurting, and one had mentally deteriorated into the mentality of a young child. Never again will you touch my children James Potter! She swore silently. Her eyes met Dumbledores, and he knew that should he ever approach either of her boys then he would suffer a pain worse than death. Unbeknownst to her, he made the same promise to both the tortured children and every child within Hogwarts.

**A/N: hey y'all. So sorry for the late update, I know I left you all waiting for this but has been a really rough week, I got a pretty bad review calling me a sadist and all that shit so I was kind of worried about this being deleted, but as you can see, still here. Anyway thanks for all the support and the reviews I am absolutely crazy about all the followers I've gotten. I am working on another story for an actual novel and a film script for my portfolio so this kind of got laid on the side, sorry again. Again thank you, and I will get the next part up when I can. Keep the reviews coming and please no flames. If you don't like, don't read it's that simple. Love you all so much, enjoy your weeks.**


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge

**A/N: hey everybody, I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 5: Revenge

Bellatrix bowed before her lord. The call had been sudden and extremely unexpected, but when she arrived the most surprising turn of events was the absolutely gorgeous child upon her lords hip. When the other Death Eaters began to arrive she took her place at the base of the throne.

"My Death Eaters. My friends. I would like to introduce you to someone very precious to me. More precious than anything I have ever owned before." The gathered death eaters felt their faces pale and the fear started to creep up their spines. If the dark lord was this calm and controlled it meant someone would die tonight.

"I would like to formally introduce you to my son Dalen Hadrian Riddle. He is very important to me, but he has been tortured for my past mistakes by a "light' wizard" Voldemort spoke with such utter contempt for whoever had done this that the gathered death eaters shrank back. Voldemort carefully lowered the child to the ground, but kept a careful grip on the young ones hand. The boy struggled to stand, his tiny legs trembled beneath, then sank to his knees, his brown flickering to red and back in fear.

"Unfortunately, due to the treatment he was forced to endure he must rebuild the muscle in his legs, so he has difficulty supporting himself, we are teaching him to walk again essentially." Voldemort informed the gathered crowd. Then his soft eyes turned ice cold,

"Severus, Lucius bring out the prisoner." Lucius smirked maliciously, but Severus was looking worriedly at the child,

"My lord, wouldn't it be prudent to take Dalen to see Draco before we proceed?" He asked softly, fear coating his voice slightly.

"I believe that would be prudent, yes." The little boy on the floor suddenly reached out desperately, his boney hand grasping tightly onto his fathers sleeve. The fear in his eyes was unmistakable.

"It seems that Dalen does not want to leave us today. Go get the prisoner, but keep him silenced." Severus still looked uncertain but followed Lucius without protest.

~~~~~Into the Light~~~~~

James lay against the bars of his cell, his stomach rumbled in hunger and his muscles spasmed uncontrollably due to the destruction of his nerves courtesy of the cruciatus curse. He heard the footsteps approaching and hurdled to the other side of the cell.

"Lucy, Lucy Lucy luciusssss." James cackled, "come to curse me again? Come to 'punish me for my actions'?" Severus stared at his school rival with cold indifference, he hated James Potter before his sadistic tendency's were discovered, now his insanity only made Severus hate him more.

"No, we have come to bring you before the Dark Lord." James hissed like the snakes he so hated. Severus roughly grabbed him and forced him to his feet and pushed him from the cell. Severus took great pleasure in tormenting his schoolyard nemesis in the privacy of he dungeons, he hit him with another stinging hex as they climbed the stairs. Lucius raised an eyebrow with a mental seriously? Severus only shrugged with a wide Cheshire grin on his face.

Severus was nearly skipping when they reentered the gathering hall. James was almost sobbing in pain from the hexes. Lucius was most unimpressed, but he allowed his friend his personal revenge.

"Severus. What is the meaning of this?" Voldemort asked softly, but Severus wasn't fooled. His lord didn't care in the slightest. The Potions Master looked around the room at the gathered Death Eaters, the grunts were craning their necks, trying to get a look at the Light Wizard while the Elite kept their eyes respectfully towards their lord. Not staring him in the eye, but enough for him to know they were anticipating their next orders.

~~~~~Into the Light~~~~~

Dalen sat behind his ... Father(?), protectively perched on the chair at the front of the gathering. He didn't know what was happening, but his severe man had shot him a concerned look before he had left the room. His protector had spoken passionately to the gathered people before them, his soft, soothing voice just washed over him and lulled him almost to sleep.

Then Master Potter had been brought in. Dalen paled and his eyes shifted rapidly from brown to red. They were sending him back with Master Potter. He had been too much of a burden, too much of a freak. Now the severe man and his protector would be rid of him. He wanted to curl up in fear and forget the world outside his dark room existed. Perhaps it didn't. Perhaps he had never left his dark room at all, he might finally be dying and the devil was coming to take him away. His angel had brought the devil to them after all.

Dalen wanted to whimper, but kept quiet. Master Potter would punish him horribly. He didn't want to go back to his horrible dark room in pain. No matter how familiar that pain was.

"crucio" Dalen screamed.

~~~~~Into the Light~~~~~

Marvolo watched in morbid fascination as his Death Eaters tore into Potter. His screams were horrific, he was about to throw his own curse when he realized that James Potter wasn't the only one screaming. Severus was already moving.

Dalen shrunk away from Severus, his screams quieting to whimpers as he cowered before him.

"Hahahaha! The little beast remembers it then. Come on little beast, show them your tricks!" James hissed, his order had the gathered death eaters turning to him.

"Go on then! Do it! DO IT!" Dalen shook with silent sobs as he climbed down from the Dark Lords throne. His tiny legs collapsed on him forcing him to crawl across the floor until he came to a death eaters cloak. His tiny, bony hands grasped it as tightly as they could as his body began to convulse and shake, his eyes rolled back into his head and tiny gasping, raspy noises came out of his throat. Finally Lucius couldn't stand it anymore he pulled Dalen away from the cloak, however the convulsions did not cease, James potter began to laugh. His laughter escalated into shrieks of manic laughter. Dalens cries were horrific and pain filled as they continued, but still James shrieked in amusement.

"SHUT UP!" One of the Death Eaters shouted, the noise had become too much. Suddenly Dalen went silent, his convulsions ceased and his breaths were raspy as he tried to rest.

"Tell me pet. Tell me about them. What did you see pet?" James crooned, almost lovingly.

"Raid... 3 days... Weasley's ... The Burrow... Little Hanglington." Dalen choked out.

Voldemort's eyes widened and the death eaters shuffled uncomfortably. Understanding registering in all of them. Voldemort's son was clairvoyant. Voldemort's son was the one who had betrayed them and ended their raids before they had ever happened.

"We should kill him. Kill him now before he can do anymore damage to your rule, my lord." One of the Death Eaters hissed. Voldemort looked over at him sharply.

"He is my son Dawlish. Do you think that I would allow my son, that I though dead, to be killed? Just because he was tortured and abused his entire life and he knows no better? Do you really think I would murder my own son?" Voldemort asked calmly. Dawlish grimaced, but backed down with a "no my lord".

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Severus shook. The pain that his godson had gone through shook him to the core. He wanted to hate what Dalen had done against his side, he wanted to hate that his own godson had given the enemy information on their movements. But he couldn't, all he could do was destroy James Potter for destroying Dalen so thoroughly that he couldn't function without orders anymore.

"My pet. You have betrayed your father, did you know that. You betrayed your family. You betrayed your parents. You are a failure! A FREAK! A traitor. They are going to send you away. Send you back to me, so I can teach you your place freak." James ranted, oblivious to his captors rage.

"Tell me freak... Do you deserve to be punished?"

"Yes Master Potter." Dalens tiny voice surprised everyone by the sureness in it. He believed that he was a failure and that he deserved to be punished for obeying orders. For betraying his masters enemy.

"Severus. Please take Dalen to his room. Lucius please escort the prisoner to the chamber." Severus picked up the limp, trembling body of the broken child and left the room. He didn't want to see Dalen become the catatonic body that he had been for the first few days in Malfoy Manor. He would do anything to protect his godson, but that might mean enlisting the help of someone who had shunned him and pushed him to his master. He may have to go to Albus and Lilly. He shuddered, but he knew that Lilly would never have condoned what James had done, unless she had changed so much since school.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Lucius hadn't believed Severus when he had told him that Potter had conditioned Dalen so thoroughly that he no longer believed that freedom was a possibility. Now he did. He did. Dalen had been shattered into thousands of pieces and put back together in the way James Potter wanted. He had thrown the struggling Potter Lord into Fear Room as it was called. The dementors would guard him carefully until he was due to be executed. He needed to seek out his Lord. Marvolo's face when true understanding hit him had been utterly heartbreaking. His lord would need the comfort.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Dalen was confused. He hadn't been sent back to Master Potter. In fact his severe man had taken him away from Master Potter. It baffled him. The pain that usually covered him for weeks after a vision had been dulled and had faded away with the help of severe mans potions. Things were different and he did not understand.

"Why? I don't... Understand...why are... You helping... Me... Master?" The halting speech made Severe Man wince as if he remembered something unpleasant. Dalen didn't understand why he hadn't been at least punished for screaming. This strange behaviour baffled him and made it seem like his entire world was upside down and spinning sideways. However he was hit with a wave of dizziness and he felt his eyes drooping shut. The last thing he saw was his angels face and the severe man staring at him with something that looked like... Was that _shock_? No it couldn't be, no one could be concerned about what happens to freaky creatures like him.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Lilly combed her fingers through Nicholas' hair. His sleep had been effected deeply by what he had remembered about his adopted brother. The sound of the Floo flaring roused her from her stupor.

"Severus? What are you doing here?" She asked, suprised by her ex-best friend in her fireplace.

"We need Potter to understand that what he did was wrong, and that he needs to be punished. We were hoping that perhaps you would talk to him." He explained. She looked at him in shock. Surprise written all over her features. Then they were filled with the familiar fiery rage that Severus remembered so fondly.

"Speak to him?! Oh I'll do more than SPEAK to James Potter! I will tear his head from his shoulders and his arms from his body for what he did to Harry! Laying a finger on him in violence was something he never should have done! And I am going to make him regret it!" Lilly shrieked in rage. Her fury made Severus step back unsurely, worry visible on his face. However, inside, he was cackling in triumph. He had won. After all these years he had finally beaten James Potter.

TBC

**A/N: I really have no excuse for this one. Sorry. Please read and review. Another thank you to every one that favourited and followed both me and my story, it means a lot. **


	6. Chapter 6: Reasons, Interlude

**A/N: thank you for all the reviews, they really improved my week. I hope you enjoy this. I am losing my inspiration for the story and have no idea which direction I want to go in, so a PM about what you guys want to see in the future would be really appreciated, because i really don't want to abandon this fic.**

Chapter 6: Reasons

Lucius sat next to Marvolo as the tears poured down his face. He had felt the rage in his Lord the moment he had opened the door to his suite. The magic had been swirling around in a giant tornado of pure energy, though however strong it was Lucius had been allowed entrance, his best friend was still aware of where he was and how close he was to hurting someone without meaning to. His lord hated collateral damage unless it worked in his favour.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Marvolo hissed in fury,

"Oh so we're going on last names then? Alright then _Master_." Lucius sneered knowing the man hated the title. "Severus and I just thought that maybe you wanted an update on Dalen. But if we are mistaken I will go-"

"NO!" Marvolo cried in fear, "don't go, tell me." He begged, "please." He added as an afterthought.

"He is confused, very confused. He doesn't understand kindness or compassion. Mercy and concern are very foreign feelings to him. He doesn't believe he can be loved or that he can even be looked at with any hint of concern. It is very difficult to snap him out of this mentality, but not impossible or by any means easy. It would be like telling a house elf to accept payment for their services, or try and get a slave to believe that he can be free.

"Severus and I have already tried to keep the boy calm and at least not panicking. And Severus has already begun the process of helping the child see he is human. It has been a very tiring day, for all of us." Lucius sank down on to the bed next to his friend. Marvolo had been shaking with silent sobs after the example of how helping his son would be taken. Lucius lifted his hands carefully and placed them on his lords shoulder, it was hesitant and unsure, but Marvolo turned and sobbed into his friend. It was definitely an odd experience for Lucius, to have is usually unshakable Lord and friend, sobbing despondently into his shoulder. After a moment of peace and companionship Lucius felt Marvolo straighten and pull himself together.

"You are dismissed Lucius. Please return too the healing rooms to help Severus or go to sleep. It has been a tiring day. For all of us." Lucius nodded his head carefully and straightened himself out. He wanted to see Narcissa and settle Draco, however he knew that his best friend would need the comfort of a good friend. Lucius sighed forlornly as he stepped out into the hallway, he was definitely going soft. He shuddered as he suddenly pictured himself wearing Dumbledore coloured robes and sucking on sherbet lemons with a peace sign floating over his head and a bottle of dulled wine in his hands. Yeah, like that will ever happen!

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Dalen coughed as he awoke. Then he froze in fear. Noise wasn't allowed, not allowed, not allowed not allowed notallowednotallowednotallowed. Then silence, peaceful, blissful silence. The silence that was comfortable and warm and wrapped you up like a cocoon to hide you from the world. It was the silence he had grown up in.

"Dalen? Are you awake?" The hesitancy of the voice both startled and confused Dalen, he still couldn't comprehend the fact that someone was looking out for his well being and wanted him to live. He nodded in response to the voice's question. Carefully he opened his eyes, at first they flashed to the fearful red before settling and calming into the regular brown. The severe man was standing right beside his bed, watching him with relief and love? Was that love? It wasn't possible!

" I will just go inform our blonde friends of your awakening. Will you be alright?" Again Dalen nodded, his expression still scrunched up in confusion. The expression was really quite adorable on his tiny face. The severe man looked him over once more in concern before hesitantly leaving the room.

Dalen took the time to look around the room he was placed in in wonder. The toys that were placed neatly on the shelves around the room were obviously for a baby wizard, stuffed animals, building blocks and toy dragons. Though no matter how much Dalen knew that these toys were for babies and not for him, he couldn't help a slight whine that escaped his throat. He wanted one, he wanted to hold a bear, he wanted to play with the blocks, he wanted the dragon to snuggle with him when he wanted to sleep. He wanted it to much that it hurt. However he had learned long ago that neither wanting nor crying for something meant you deserved it, especially for freaky monsters like him. But he still wanted to at least touch the bear, maybe whoever's toys they were wouldn't mind so much if he just imagined he was petting the teddy bear. Maybe imagining would be alright. Then _IT_ happened, the bear lifted itself up from the shelf and floated over to him carefully, like it didn't want to be hurt. The bear landed on the bed in front of him.

Carefully looking around to see if anyone had seen him he slowly reached out to the bear. His bony hand shaking as it hovered in the air just in front of the bear he had wanted to touch, then he did something that surprised him and scared him. He reached out and touched it. He touched the bear. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, he couldn't do this. They would hurt him so badly if they saw what he was doing, if they saw what he had done. Dalen sat with eyes squeezed shut and his entire body trembling on the tiny bed, completely oblivious to the swirling magic that had filled the room, all he knew was that he wanted to cuddle with the stuffed to sitting innocently on his bed.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Draco watched in surprise as the room was filled with wild magic that a child usually possessed. He looked up at his father and uncle curiously, they had seen him levitate the bear down and how he had fearfully reached out to touch it's head, he wanted to know why Dalen was afraid of the harmless stuffed animal that had been bought before he had been born. Uncle Sev looked like he wanted to run to his godson and pick him up in one of his bear hugs, but his father had grabbed his arm and held him away.

"Dalen?" His father called out calmly in the soft voice that Draco's old bed time stories had been told. However instead of the usual calming effect, Dalen scrambled backwards apologies flying from his mouth and whimpers escaped his throat.

Draco darted forwards and scooped the panicking child up. He ran his hands through his new friends hair in the comforting manner of his mother.

"Hey, it's ok. We won't hurt you. Father would never do anything like Potter did. He hurt you so much that we weren't sure that you would survive after we rescued you. We certainly would never give you injuries after we had just healed you. It alright, you'll be ok." He murmured.

"I..I..I'm sor..sorry. Didn't mean... To touch... The bear. Sorry, so sorry... So sorry. Shouldn't touch... others possessions" Dalen cried, his words coming out in gasps and stutters, his fear clouding his eyes in the familiar red. Then he understood, Dalen didn't understand that this would have been his bedroom had he grown up with his father. This would have been his room when he visited Malfoy Manor. These toys were his, his father had been as excited as his godfather at the announcement that Dalen would be born. These toys were his and Dalen was too afraid to touch them.

"Father... Why?" He whispered, "why would anyone do this to a child? Children are supposed to be precious, aren't they? Like you told me?" He stared pleadingly like his father, desperate to be right.

"Yes. You are correct Draco, and Potter should know this as well. However he is mad with hatred for the Dark. He can't look past alliances and see the people for people, not their magical aptitude." Draco nodded in acceptance, but his eyes were filled with tears. He didn't truly understand why a pure-blood would hurt their child. It baffled him, truly baffled him. He wouldn't have believed it but the proof was snuggling into his arms. Dalen looked so fragile and small that it was impossible to feel not sympathy for him. A tear slid from Draco's eye.

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter is just a little interlude for you. I hope you liked it. I am currently working on a One-Shot song fic for Defying Gravity from Wicked. It sounds like a song that Harry could relate to. But anyway, I just wanted to give you guys a little side piece, I know it isn't very long I just wanted to have a little of a Draco Dalen reunion and introduce Dalens magic. The way I was going to do this didn't work in the way I had planned it, so maybe this will help. If you have any ideas on what you would be interested in seeing that would be great because I am losing my direction and inspiration for the story, but I don't want to abandon it. So a PM would be really great, or a review. **

**Again, lots of thanks to all my favourites, reviewers and followers. **


	7. Chapter 7: Repentance

**A/N: hello Everyone, I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, sorry about the wait for this one.**

Chapter 7: Repentance

Lilly sighed as she pushed Nicholas's hair out of his face. They had just spoken about the invitation she had received and Nick had agreed to accompany her, just to see Harry at least. She didn't know if Nick had forgiven her, not that she had forgiven herself either, but it would be nice for him not to hate her when they went to see he ex-husband.

" I am so sorry Harry. So so sorry." She whispered as she clutched her baby tighter to her chest.

"Sorry about what mum?" Nicholas asked quietly, his mind still partially asleep.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Go back to sleep precious, there is still a few more minutes before our escort comes to pick us up." Nick nodded wearily and lay down again.

"He'll forgive you mum. I know he will." He whispered from his pillow. Lilly only nodded and ran her hands through his hair again. Nick drifted back to sleep unaware of the silent sobs wracking his mothers body.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

* * *

><p>"S...Se...Sevv...SsssSeverus?"<p>

"Yes Dalen?" Severus responded casually, glancing over the top of his paper to where Dalen was kneeling at his feet (They still hadn't gotten the poor child to sit on furniture. 'Like a human' as he often argued in his quiet stuttering voice) Though he looked like he was immersed in his potions journal, Severus was mentally straining forwards in anticipation. This was the first time Dalen had said his name like a name instead of a title like master or even sir.

"Ssss... Sssi... Sir?" Dalens question threw him off, what was his godson trying to ask.

"Yes Dalen? How can I help?" The response was a mere whisper,

"Are... Are...Are you...teaching... Mmm... me today?" Ah, that was what he feared. Whenever Potter had punished him he had probably disguised it by calling it a lesson. Dalen probably feared his walking lessons.

"No Dalen. I will not be teaching you a lesson." The boy visibly relaxed, "but I will be teaching you how to walk again." The way the boy finally acted like the child was by deflating and letting out a resigned huff made Severus laugh, long and hard. He didn't notice Dalens light smile.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Needless to say the walking lessons were painful and caused Dalen a great deal of physical, mental and emotional strain. By the time they were finished Dalen had nearly retreated into his mind to escape the pain of it all. Draco sat beside the waif like child and pet his hair as Severus went through his pockets for a vial of dreamless sleep and pain relief potion. He carefully administered the potions and allowed Draco to sooth Dalen enough to be picked up and taken back to bed. It was probably a good thing that Dalen couldn't take too much physical therapy as Lilly and Albus would be arriving soon and Severus didn't want his godson descending into a panic attack at the sight of his "mother".

"Hush child. Sleep well, I will let nothing harm you." The potions master knew he was going soft as he crooned over his godson. But for his Dalen, he would gladly endure the teasing Lucius would inflict in him.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

* * *

><p>Marvolo fidgeted slightly in his throne. He waited with baited breath for the Light envoys to arrive. Potter would be executed that evening and Albus had demanded to be there. He was definitely disgusted by James' actions, but he would be there to see an old friend off, and to show his continued support for the treaty.<p>

"Relax My Lord. They will be here soon enough. Besides Severus has returned." Marvolo stood gracefully, not yet falling into his Voldemort persona. Lucius glanced over at his friend. He was slightly anxious about the news he brought.

"The lessons went well enough, I have put Dalen to bed as the mental and physical strain was a bit too much for him at the moment. However I believe we have gained a bit of trust with him. But now that we have it, the challenge will be keeping it." Severus explained. He rubbed his face tiredly, it was obvious that Severus suffered as well. Marvolo nodded, a hint of a smile on his face before it was hidden beneath the mask of Voldemort.

"They are arriving my lord." Avery spoke softly, not wishing to anger his master. Voldemort rose gracefully allowing no weakness to show its self as Lily and Nicholas Potter approached. . Nicholas was shaking slightly and clutched desperately onto his mother. Lilly's eyes were blown wide, she was unsure about herself and the environment she had entered.

"Relax Lady Potter. You shall come to no harm here as long as you uphold the treaty. Is Albus Dumbledore not accompanying you today?" Voldemort spoke regally, his voice smooth like melted chocolate with the faintest hint of a hiss.

"He will be coming later. Just in time for the ceremony, he needed to meet with someone." Lilly replied confidently. She betrayed none of her fear but the shaking of her voice and the way she clutched her son just a little bit tighter gave her away. Voldemort nodded his acceptance and she visibly relaxed.

"May I speak with Him, my lord? There are things we both must say that are not meant for the ears of the public." She had gained confidence too.

"Hmmm. Take Lucius with you, the prisoner must be kept in line. I fear you would not be able to take the measures needed to insure your own safety, and that of your sons." Voldemort spoke quietly and with authority. The threat clear to any who could read between the lines, however it did not deter the Lady Porter as he had intended. She drew herself up higher and stronger, allowing some of her magic to seep through her shields.

"Trust me Lord Voldemort. I will take whatever measures needed to protect my children." From anyone was left unsaid, but it was clear enough. Voldemort nodded. Yes, she would protect her children at any cost. But Dalen was not her child, and she had failed him.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

James lay against the door of his cell. He knew he was to be punished again today, though nothing they did would ever make him regret it. That little freak deserved everything he had given him. The wolf in sleeps clothing. He chuckled humourlessly as he heard he door to the dungeons open and the tramping of six feet on the stairs.

"Come to take me to my punisher Luciusssss...?" There, right in front of his cell was Lily and...Nick?

"Nick? What are you...?"

"Dad. Why?" Nick looked so lost, so confused. James didn't understand.

"What do you mean sweet heart? It would have hurt you if I hadn't brought it under control! Surely you belie me Lils? Right? It was dangerous!" James shrieked in rage at his wife and child's disbelieving faces.

"He was dangerous James? My baby, the baby that I raised. That I looked after and _loved_? I loved that child James. I loved him like my own child, like I would have loved the boy that I lost, James. How could you?" Lily looked so upset and so hurt that James felt a trickle of doubt down his spine. Then came the rage.

"How could I! How. Could. _I_?" He raged grabbing the bars and shaking them like a crazed monkey. "Everything I did to It I did for our son. For Nick. Lilly why can't you see that. I couldn't let It outshine our true-born son. It was nothing, something I pulled out of a gutter! For Merlin's sake woman!" A slight whimper brought his sanity back into focus. Nick. He had forgotten about his son. He looked over to see his little boys face red with tears and pure hatred, betrayal in his eyes.

"You did that to my brother. You would have done the same to me if you found out I could do the same things as him. You would have wouldn't you?"

"No Nick! Never! You are my heir. I could never have hurt you. Ever. Nick you have to understand-"

"_I_ have to _understand_?! You _tortured_ my little brother. I don't have to understand _anything_. I hate you. _I hate you_! **_I HATE YOU!"_** James' world stopped spinning. His son hated him. Nick, his precious baby boy, hated him. This was that damn monsters fault, he would find a way, even if it took the rest of his life, he would make that monster wish it were dead. And when he was beyond begging, only then would he die.

"I hate you James. I am glad we will never see you again after today. But if we do... I can gaur tee you James... You will wish yourself dead." Lilly hissed, she grabbed their son and strode from the dungeon. She never looked back.

"It is a good thing then, that today is your last day on earth, isn't it." Lucius smirked that infuriating infuriating smirk before leaving the prison, a slight spring in his step.

'_Merlin I will kill that bastard!_'

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Draco sat on Dalens bed. Tales of Beedle the Bard on his lap and the sleeping child's head beside him. Dalen had fallen asleep some time ago and was allowing him to gently pet his hair. Draco sighed and dragged his hand through his own hair, school would be starting again in another month and he dreaded to think about how Dalen would handle it. Draco could guarantee that Dalen wouldn't be joining the student body in the fall. At least not for a couple of years.

"Dodd. Ddra...Draco?" The sleep filled voice of the childlike boy snapped Draco out of his reverie.

"Yeah?"

"Can...caaa...can I.., can I have...have the Ted...teddy... Can I have the teddy bear?" His face looked so braced for rejection and his entire body was tensed for a beating, or a spell.

"Ummm, sure. Yes definitely. If you can call it to you." His entire body slumped, in dejection or in relief Draco couldn't tell. Either way, a few minutes later Dalen was clutching the teddy bear, curled around it like a cat around her kittens.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

* * *

><p>The sun began to drop from the sky around the same time James potter was led to the stage in the centre of Diagon Alley. His arms were chained with magic binding cuffs and his clothing had been replaced with the standard Azkaban robe. Sirius Black stood in the crowd gathered. His eyes peeled searching for one person and one person only.<p>

* * *

><p>The crowd cheered as Voldemort strode up the stairs in strong powerful steps. They cheered as they saw the person behind the mask. The press wrote wildly, stories of a grieving father, a young husband mad with grief over the death of his wife, a tortured child brought home and a criminal to justice. The truce and the treaty were now being set in stone. The people could see their leader as the protector they had wanted in Albus Dumbledore.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucius watched as Voldemort gave the standard speech about criminal justice and how the peace and balance between light and dark should stem from trust for swift and accurate justice. They then proceeded to read off the charges, child abuse, neglect, unlawful imprisonment, etc. Lucius stood strong throughout. The people didn't notice the way his eyes sought out Narcissa's and their silent exchange.<p>

"Do any object to the immediate execution and shaming of this man and his name, James Harold Potter?"

* * *

><p>"Do any object to the immediate execution and shaming of this man and his name, James Harold Potter?" James frantically searched the crowd, hoping that sirius wouldn't abandon him today. Not after all these years. THERE! His eyes met Sirius' . He nodded in farewell, and Sirius nodded back in understanding. James sighed in relief. Sirius would finish their work and complete their goals. That little bastard would need to look over his shoulder wherever he went. As the dementors approached and the cold overtook his body James kept his eyes on Sirius. But as the dementor lowered its hood and opened its mouth, James saw another face in the crowd. One he had not seen for almost ten years.<p>

"Moony?"

~~~A Light is Born~~~

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin watched with unfeeling eyes as the dementor took the soul of the man who used to be his best friend. The man who had betrayed his trust and destroyed his cub. Young Harry had been put through hell because the man couldn't let go of a grudge. When Albus had invited him to witness the end of his friends life he had expected to be greeted by Lilly with a curse, however he also expected that Albus had only brought him so that he might object to Voldemort's punishment for James instead. But Remus stood and listened to the charges and allowed his wolf to take the rest if his humanity. Cub had been hurt by Pack. Pack must be punished.<p>

Remus watched the Aurors cast the killing curse and clean away the body of his school yard friend. As the crowd dwindled away he spotted a giant black dog make its way through the horde of people. His eyes like steel and his heart hardened he delved towards the imposing figure watching over the people from the stage.

"My Lord! I must speak with you! I have information on those who hurt your son! I have information on Sirius Black."

**A/N: ok. No excuse. Again. As I am sure you have noticed I update sporadically so yeah. This one took a while, again apologies. I hope you enjoyed. **


	8. Chapter 8: Reconciliation

A/N: So, this is late, again. Sorry.

Chapter 8: Reconciliation

Lilly hesitated outside the door. Her hand raised to knock, but she couldn't. Her son had been absent in her life for almost nine years. She shuddered. It was a wonder he was even able to rehabilitate at all. She stepped back as the door opened revealing the neatly gelled hair of Draco Malfoy.

"He's asleep. Don't disturb him. And don't let Potter in either. He'll only cause Dalen more distress." Draco hissed at Lilly. She peeked around the door, trying desperately to see the child she had unknowingly forgotten.

"Oh for Merlin's sake. I never said you couldn't go in. Honestly muggleborns." The pure blood scion murmured under his breath, carefully glancing around.

Lilly entered the room slowly. Dalen lay on the bed, curled around his teddy bear, his black hair fanned out behind him on the pillow. He was beautiful. Lilly felt a tear escape her eye. She had hurt him so much, no matter how much she had tried to tell herself that she wasn't at fault, the doubt kept popping up and drowning her. But here was the proof. The solid proof that she was a monster, she had let this happen under her roof and not even wondered why her soul seemed to cry at the small hours of the night. The sheets on the bed rustled and she was faced with two very red eyes.

"Harry?" She whispered. His eyes faded from red to brown in curiosity. It was obvious that he hadn't heard the name in a very long time. She was about to reach out to him when something behind her grabbed Dalens attention causing him to draw away from her.

"He won't recognize the name. He only knew that name for four years, the rest of the time he didn't have a name. Those years outweighed any recollection of his humanity." Severus spoke softly, Lilly covered her mouth in horror. She hadn't seen the scars or the first hand results of James Potters sadism, she had obviously underestimated the long term effects of her husbands tortures. Dalen slowly drew towards her, careful to keep physical contact at a minimum.

"Ma..." He whispered cautiously, so unsure and confused.

"Yes sweet heart, your ma. I am here child, I will never let anyone hurt you again." Lilly reached out slowly but immediately drew back when Dalen flinched away reflexively. Cautiously she tried again.

"Come on sweetheart. I won't hurt you, I just want to hold you again child... Please." Lilly begged Dalen, tears in her eyes.

"Ma? Ma! MA!" Dalen cried out, whether in fear or happiness she could not tell, until he had lurched forwards into her arms. He was shaking, crying and whimpering, his terror and the painful hold Lilly had taken mingled with the relief and pure joy of seeing the only person who had cared for him before his years in the cell. Lilly carded her fingers through his hair and held him close. Allowing her tears to fall onto his hair.

"Oh my sweet child. I am so sorry, so sorry." She repeated her apologies until his breathing evened out and he became limp in her arms. Asleep.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Remus paced on the hearth, fearfully awaiting his meeting with the Dark Lord.

He felt Moony howl and tear at his walls in rage. His cub had been hurt. One of his pack had been tortured. His pack had betrayed him and for once, Remus listened to the wolf. He was alpha of the pack, he would protect them all with everything he had, even from other pack mates. Sirius Black had harmed his cub, he would pay dearly for his madness and his prejudice.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

"The Dark Lord will see you now." The house elf vanished as soon as she had given her message. Remus gulped embarrassingly loudly, the he knocked.

"Enter." The words were calm and slightly bored sounding, which calmed Remus's nerves a little. He shakily pushed the doors open and entered the Dark Lords study. He sat calmly behind the desk and Lucius Malfoy sat in one of the armchair in front of Him. The both were relaxed seemingly uncaring about his presence in the room.

"Sit." Once again the order was obeyed hastily and shakily, fear was pooling in the bottom of his stomach. The Dark Lord watched his movements with a raised eyebrow, as if he was saying 'really?' Once Remus had sunken into the comfortable chair did Voldemort start to truly study him.

"You said you had information about Sirius Black's whereabouts. Can you betray your old friend like that? Truly?" Lucius purred, his silken voice mocking his claim. Remus merely nodded, then he gained the courage to speak.

"Yes. I can. The hurt the boy I see as my cub first! James Potter has been aptly punished, but his partner must also be stopped. The young man I knew on the schoolyard no longer exists. In his place is a blinded madman, who cannot decipher an ally from an enemy any longer. The Black Family madness has taken hold. There is nothing to be done." Remus spoke, he kept his voice respectful and even. Moony howled in triumph inside. The following silence was tense as Voldemort and lucius shared covert glances. Each coming to a similar conclusion.

"So... Lord Black poses as a threat to the general public, Mr Lupin? Is that what you are telling us?" Lucius carefully phrased the question carefully. Remus nodded again mainly too tired and shocked to reply with words. Once again the silence was tense and Remus vowed to not close his eyes longer than a blink, but now it was becoming difficult to keep that promise. Finally, Voldemort spoke.

"The Blacks legendary madness strikes again. Another potential ally lost. But I will not have him anywhere near my son ever again!" The conversation seemed more focused inwards until the Dark Lord stood swiftly. "Tell me everything on Sirius Black Lupin. I also need the old order safe houses and Lucius, have your wife draw up a list of all the existing Black properties. I will have Ms Evans give us anywhere sirius would likely take up residency in. The hunt for Sirius Black has begun, and I want to find him. Because when I do. I'm gonna kill him!" Lucius nodded and left to carry out his orders and Remus Lupin along with Voldemort spoke on Sirius Black. The notorious child abuser. Yes, revenge would be sweet, Remus contemplated.. He grinned internally, showing his canines threateningly. Sirius Black would pay.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Nick sat awkwardly across from Draco. The crackling fire was the only noise in the room.

"So..." Draco raised his eyebrow at Nicholas's attempt at making conversation. He let out a puff of air before standing quickly.

"You are the adopted brother of my god brother then. Unfortunately that means we are practically family and should act at least like proper pure bloods. Or half-bloods, in your case... So in that case... Hello I am Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you." Nicholas stared open mouthed at the hand Draco had presented to him. It was obvious he wanted to start over, or at least call a truce to their rivalry.

"Hi, um... I'm Nick Potter. Nice to meet you?" Draco rolled his eyes at he feeble attempt at a greeting. For a Potter he should at least know proper etiquette. Nick shook his hand unsurely, his face the picture of confusion.

"Now that that has been taken care of. I think we can agree to at least behave around each other, for Dalen at least." Draco spoke proudly and confidently, causing Nick to simply nod dumbly. "Good. Now. I must go back to Dalen." The pure blood scion strut out of the room, leaving the dumbfounded boy-who-lived staring after him.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

_He was back in the cell. His father and the severe man had sent him back. Master Potter had been executed and Master Black was angry. Creature had to be punished. It was such a horrid horrid thing that it needed to be reminded of its place. _

_"You killed your master Freak. What do you think that deserves. A beating? No. Perhaps a bit of pain magic? No. Maybe the Monster needs to lose its fingers this time? Possibly. So many possibilities to punish the horrid thing. However, I have some friends that need to relieve a little stress. So you can help them first." Master Blacks sincerity only made Dalen shake even more. He knew what these friends wanted. He had done this often enough for Master Black and Master Potter and sometimes Master Moody, however he had never done this for so many people before. _

_The door to the dungeons opened. He recognized the aurors that had helped train him, then he saw the black cloaked figures that his father commanded._

_"No." He whispered, standing at the top of the stairs was the blond man and his angel, the severe man was already removing his robes and his father... He couldn't breath, he couldn't move. He was frozen in panic and betrayal. _

_"Have fun everyone!" Master Black crowed in triumph and then swarmed into his cell. They fell on him like a pack of wild dogs on their prey. They ripped his tattered rags from his body and stared at his scars with lust, then pain._

_Dalen screamed. _

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Severus darted forwards as Dalen screamed. The sound was terrifying and full of pain. His eyes were pure red, shining in his panic. The he threw himself from the bed and onto his knees before Severus. He seemed desperate to get through his robes.

"NO!" Severus threw Dalen away from him at the realization of what Dalen wanted, "no." Severus stumbled backwards and fell onto the bed. His face nearly transparent.

"I would never expect that from you Dalen. Ever. Why would you, how can you... Why?" Severus begged his godson.

"You...y...you g...g...ga..gave m..m..me... You gave me b..bbe..be..ba..back." Severus shook his head. Then he gathered Dalen into his arms and embraced the stiff terrified figure,

"Never would I ever give you away to those people."Severus spat, "you can trust hat I would never do that to you, ever. Neither Lucius, your father or I expect you to... Please us. Not like that. Neither will it be used as a punishment. Child,meow can we help you to trust us?" There was no reply. Severus didn't expect one.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Sirius was livid. He paced the ground. He couldn't return to he house in Godrics Hollow. He couldn't gather up his equipment in Grimmauld Place either. He really had nowhere to go. Moony wouldn't give him sanctuary, never in a million years would Moony aid the person who had hurt his cub. He was on his own. But this was nothing particularly new.

Wait. He had the secret lodgings that James and him had set up in case one of them was captured and killed. He could go there. It was in the outskirts of a tiny muggle village. He could safely enter the town and buy food as well as hide safely from the magical world. Yes that would work perfectly. The only issue was getting there without detection, the ministry was surely looking for him. However letting James down was not an option, he had noble work to be finished. Soon the dark scum would be vanquished and everyone would be free again. He let out a chuckle, which turned into a mad laugh. Soon he was cackling hysterically, tears running down his cheeks.

He apperated.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

The safe house was exactly the same as when he had been here last. The food in the cupboards were under stasis and the equipment was still in the same place. The small hole in the cupboard still had the cages in it. He could continue his work here, all he needed was the creature and he could finish it. The ritual only needed one more year to complete then the darkness would be obliterated and he world would know that good always triumphed over the evil.

"Well well. If it isn't "itsy Sirrus. Your insaner than even I. Has the family madness finally... Gotcha?" The mad singsong voice was unmistakable. Sirius froze where he stood, fear creeping down his back.

"How did you find me? Bellatrix."

"Oh come now cousin. I won't turn you in. In fact I have a deal for you. What do say... Cousin?"

"Oh? And what would you be getting out of this?" Sirius purred, spinning around to meet the manically grinning face of his mad cousin.

"Well, the new world will need a queen won't it? And I dearly want to show Voldemort what he could have had, instead of what he chose. It's all about revenge my cousin, and who can give it to me." Sirius smirked

"And what would I be getting out of this?

"Oh come now. Surely you haven't forgotten how trusted I am to the dark lord. I can give you information to aid in your evasion." Sirius chuckled but shook his head

"I have no need for a spy. I don't trust them. You could be a double agent for all I know." Bellatrix scowled darkly, but then her face split into a wide grin.

"I take it... You need the boy..."

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Albus sat in his office at Hogwarts, his head in his hands. He had been over to the potters at least once a week, and even he had never really cared enough about young Harry to notice that he had simply vanished off the face of the earth. He had never questioned James when he had led the rebel attacks on the information he got from a mysterious benefactor. Right at this moment he was ashamed to call himself the symbol of the light. He had, over he years, condoned torture, abuse and bullying of his students. Starting with Tom Riddle and ending with the meant ally damaged twelve year old Dalen Riddle. He had pushed Severus to the dark side with his constant favouritism, and no doubt countless others. It would stop now. He would no longer condone bullying on any part of the grounds. Never again. Not ever again.

"Fawkes will you please inform Minerva that there will be an impromptu staff meeting and then a school assembly. Classes are to be cancelled. It is time to start rectifying our past mistakes." The Phoenix chirped and then vanished in a flash of fire. Yes they would start to get things on the right track. Hogwarts would become safe again.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

The weeks continued on in the Riddle house, much the same as they had been since Dalen had arrived. Dalen grew stronger and began to trust Severus and Marvolo and even Lucius. The death eaters were still treated warily and sometimes fear. Even Lilly seemed to have a tiny bit of trust with the damaged little boy. Dalen still needed to walk with assistance and he still had trouble using the furniture when in a room with people. He still kneeled beside his father, Severus and Lucius. Bit he no longer called them master or Lord. He had even started to call Morvolo, Father. Nicholas and Draco had become sort of friends. Dalen had called Nicholas brother from the moment they met again, which resulted in a fit of jealousy from Draco until Lucius had explained to him that they probably still had a bit of a connection from when they were younger. For now there was peace, but the Dark Empire waited with baited breath for the attacks to start again. A rebellion was coming. As long as Sirius Black was at large there would not be true peace.

Marvolo watched his son play in the yard with Nicholas Potter and Draco. He was milling as he watched the three. Dalen was still recovering, he was still physically weak and vulnerable. He feared for Dalens safety constantly, but in that moment, as he watched his son laugh and smile with his friends, he was content.

TBC

**A/N: Ok, so this is a bit late, but I am happy I got this out. To be honest some of the things in this chapter even surprised me. I was not expecting a little Black alliance there at all. **

**For reference there will be no relationship, romantic or otherwise between Sirius and Bellatrix. She is his ally and nothing more. **

**Also, yes Remus will be a big part of this later on. So we will be seeing more of him later. Though he may not be in the next chapter. **

**Thanks to all of you who favourited and followed my fanfic. And extra special shout out to everyone who reviewed. Some the questions you asked gave me a bit of inspiration to finish this chapter and give me a base on where to go with this story so thank you. **

**DNStalker **


	9. Chapter 9: Reparations

Chapter 9: Reparations

Marvolo was unconscious when they found him. The explosion had sent the entire escort flying and Voldemort was supposed to be dead. Whoever had fired the spell would be under investigation as soon as the ministry was up and running again. Marvolo had been on his way to a Wizenagemot meeting when the explosion had occurred. He had been on his way to pick up a birthday present for his son.

Lucius cursed as he saw his Lords body flung across the rubble like a rag doll. The proud Lord Voldemort looked, for only a moment, defeated. Dalen would go berserk if he could see his father. Lucius thought. Then again, Dalen would be able to see who did it with his gift. Even for a wizard he was extraordinary. He reached the dark lords limp body and levitated him gently off of the rubble. Grabbing his lords hand he disaparated.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Severus cursed in his head as he noted the damages done to Marvolo's body, the injuries were quite extensive and he doubted his lord would make a complete recovery. Again he cursed himself and Sirius Black. Black for setting the bomb, and himself for not listening to Dalen.

**Flashback**

_Dalen was sitting in front of the fireplace in Riddle manor anxiously awaiting his fathers return, he was reading one of the schoolbooks he had quite obviously stolen out of Draco's trunk. It wasn't a dark arts book as Severus had expected, but a simple book on charms. Suddenly he stood up a look of panic crossed his face, and his eyes gave off a hint of red. _

_"Father? No." He whispered hoarsely, staring off into space._

_"Dalen? What's wrong child, what is going on?" Severus stood, cautiously inching forwards in case Dalen fell. _

_"You have to help Father. Tell him not to go to the meeting. Please! You have to tell him! Something is going to happen and he won't come home. Please!" Gathering the distraught boy into his arms he murmured comforts as he rocked the child against his chest. Dalen fought against him, crying out for his father._

_"Nothing is wrong child. Nothing will happen to your father. Hush child." he slipped the frantic child a calming and sleeping draught and put him to bed. _

_He went back to his potions journal and tried to ignore the sinking feeling that something was desperately wrong. The floo flared green and Lucius stumbled out. _

_"Luc? What's wrong? Has something happened?"_

_"There's been an attack, on the ministry. The Lord's been injured" Severus felt the world tilt. Not only from the fear of his lords survival, but from the suffocating feeling of failure. Dalen had been right. _

**End Flashback**

Dalen had been right about his father and he, Severus, had pushed him aside and ignored him. He had probably set back the progress with his trust issues.

"Aside from his leg, he will most likely recover. I doubt it will be a complete recovery and he will need more rest more often. But he will recover. I just fear for Dalen." Severus turned to Lucius, a trace of fear in his eyes,

"He sensed this Lucius. I brushed it off as his usual paranoia, but he sensed it. If I had listened to him and gone to see what happened or stopped Marvolo from going to the meeting as he begged me, maybe the damage wouldn't be as bad. This is partially my fault."

"No my friend. Marvolo will not blame you. He will yell yes, curse you? Probably. But he will not blame you. " Lucius rested his hand on his friends shoulder, comforting him. Severus simply nodded, wiping his face tiredly.

"I have to check on my godson."

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Draco doodled as the professor droned on and on about defensive spells. He missed Dalen, a lot. He had received little word from him since returning to Hogwarts, only a letter or two about his progress from his father with a few words at the bottom from Dalen himself. It was weird being back at school after everything had happened, especially with Potter, or Evans as he was calling himself now. The entire Wizarding world was in an uproar against the ex-light wizards that had hurt their rulers son. Voldemort had taken the Wizarding world through politics, and law. Few lives were taken in his silent crusade, and no magical blood was spilled.

"Mr Malfoy. I assume you think that your doodles are much more important than this class, well then I am sure you won't mind answering some questions on the subject. Will you?"

"Not at all professor Moody." It was no great secret that the sacked auror hated the Slytherin's. The way Severus hated Gryffendore's. Nor was it a mystery why.

"What is the best defence against a boggart?" Draco pretended to think very hard

"A banishing charm. Though laughter is believed to be best way a banishing charm is ninety percent effective." Take that. Moody simply growled and moved away from the desk.

"Very well, Malfoy. How do you defend against a blasting hex? A curse your father is very familiar with. I do believe." Draco sneered at the old auror. The mad man had cursed his father with a blasting hex during the war. Nearly taken his arm off too. If it hadn't been for Narcissa, then his father would likely have been killed or lost this wand arm.

"Protego. The ordinary basic shield charm. Either that or duck." Moody glared at him, his magical eye spinning in its socket. The rest of the class was staring at the fierce competition between teacher and student.

Moody turned away in a huff, his peg leg scratching along the floor of the class as it was dragged behind him. Draco smirked, it was like a child pouting because he didn't get his own way.

"Class dismissed." Mad-Eye growled, "Mr Malfoy. You have detention tonight at eight with Mr Filch, and another on Saturday at noon with me." Draco nodded his understanding stifle and walked out of the class room quickly. The old man was getting on his nerves already, and it was barely two months into the semester.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Marvolo held his son close as he rested. Dalen had foreseen the explosion happening and tried to warn them. He couldn't blame Severus for this happening to him, it hadn't been his fault. Besides, he had already cursed him enough for one day.

"My lord?" The whisper came from the door, Bellatrix.

"Yes? What?" He hissed angrily.

"Sirius Black has been spotted, my lord " she whispered respectfully.

"Has he been caught?" He growled when his most devout follower shook her head in the negative. Of course, without him to lead them most of the death eaters were useless. They were mindless sheep. Good tools to use whenever the need suited him, but incompetent otherwise or on their own.

"Then find him, and bring him to me alive!" He ordered. Bellatrix cast one last glance at Dalen before fleeing the room. Marvolo sighed and pulled his son closer to himself. Dalen reached up and latched onto his pyjama shirt tightly. His thumb in his mouth. For all intents and purposes, Dalen was still a child. He had never grown past the mentality of a very young boy. Though in some ways, and on a particularity good day, he was very old and wise. Mature even.

"Oh my sweet child. I will not ever let anyone else harm you. My own little one. I promise." He whispered into his sons hair. "I love you child."

Dalen woke briefly later that evening, still curled on his fathers lap. He smiled sweetly down at his father and curled up into a tighter ball and went back to sleep. He was safe he realized, as he lay on his father. The evil men weren't going to hurt him ever again. At least not while his father was around. Though he knew bad times were ahead, and it was likely that he would be separated from his family again, he knew that his father would never leave him, or just forget about him. He was happy. Content. With a soft smile he drifted back into the land of nod.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Bellatrix snarled as she headed away from her lord. The little beast had already taken Lord Voldemorts eyes away from her. He shouldn't be paying attention to that little freak, not when she was around him. She missed having his attention focused on her completely. Smiling she calmed herself, soon. He will see me again soon. Sirius will take care of everything once he has the brat. She continued down the hall with a skip in her step. Soon enough she would pass off the child to her cousin and reap the rewards of dealing with a little pest. Unbeknownst to her, two coal black eyes watched her leave the mansion. With a whisper of the wind, they vanished after her with a billow of the black cloak.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Sirius sent a hex and a curse at the practice dummy. He was furious. Voldemort was supposed to dead! the explosion was supposed to have killed him. But no, it hadn't. Damn Lucius Malfoy one hundred times over! Behind him he felt the floo flare.

"Oh cousins Sirrus!" Bellatrix, he sneered. She would be a great asset to his cause, especially with her loyalty to Voldemort failing.

"You'll never guess who I caught spying!" She sang. Swiftly cursing whoever she was with. The grunt of pain followed by the sound of knees hitting the floor made him grin. He turned around swiftly.

"Well well. Looks like you still haven't learned your lesson about sticking your overly large nose in other peoples business. Have you, Snivillus?"

TBC

**A/N: thank yo for reading and reviewing everyone. I am very grateful to all of you for your continuous support. I had been hoping to post this two weeks or so earlier, but we went on a surprise vacation instead and I only just got back. **

**Thank you again. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: Rapacity

A/N: Thank you again to all my reviewers. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, here we go.

Chapter 10: Rapacity

Severus glared hatefully up at Black. His bonds tight against his skin. The bastard smirked at him triumphantly, he simply sneered back in return.

"So, itty bitty Snivvy has finally come peeping. Couldn't ever keep your beak out of other peoples business could you? Well then. I suppose your going to have to stay a while. After all, I can't have you blabbing to your master, can I?" He chuckled madly.

"Bella dearest, put him in a cage would you. Oh, and take off his shirt. Wouldn't want to get that ruined now would we?" Bellatrix cackled and dragged Severus to one of the silver cages pressed up against the wall. It was small and forced him to lie on his side, with his knees to his chest and his back pressed painfully against the bars. He forced the grunt of pain back down his throat, he wouldn't allow black to see his weakness.

"Now that Snivvy is resting comfortably we can begin. Tell me Snivillus, how do you get into Voldemorts castle?" Black questioned,

"Ha! If you think petty torture will make me talk Black, then you are as mad as your cousin." Severus spat hatefully.

"Oh I don't know Snivvy. Pain can do wonders once you know where to hurt. Especially with someone like you. Pain can make you talk when applied with enough force behind it. For example. If you tell me how to get in to Voldemorts stronghold, then I won't hurt Dalen at all. So, how about it?" After a moments silence Severus turned to his captor sneering.

"You would hurt him anyway, regardless of what I tell you. So I reiterate. If you think petty torture will make me talk, then you are sure to be disappointed. Make me break Black, if you can."

"Very well. Let us begin then" Black croaked in excitement lifting a whip off the wall. "I think, I shall enjoy this immensely."

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Peter Pettigrew puffed nervously outside the dark lords chambers. Voldemort needed to know.

"Enter." The hissed voice made him shudder in fear. Cautiously he pushed the door open and slipped inside. Fear making his entire body shake.

" Enter, Wormtail?" The dark lord hissed.

" Sirius Black has... Has... C...c...captured Severus. Sir." He stuttered out. Unsure of how his master would take the news, he stumbled backwards a few steps. Voldemort roared in anger. Standing from behind his desk he quickly glanced towards the fireplace where Dalen was playing quietly with his stuffed animals.

"This is the second move Black has made against the hard-won peace. We need to act, and soon. I beloved that Dalens safety is priority. Then we need to go about rescuing Severus. Leave Wormtail. Go tell Lucius to wait in the great hall. But first, your arm" Peter drew up his sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark. Voldemort pressed his finger to it, calling all of his most faithful. They needed to meet and decide how they would act. After Peter had scurried out Marvolo shed his snake-like glamour and picked Dalen up, resting the child on his hip. He quickly made his way to the great hall. He feared for Dalen, if Sirius had gotten his hands on Severus, then he could put Dalen in serious trouble.

"Perhaps little one, you will be going away to school much sooner than I had hoped."

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Lilly Evans stared at the letter in shock. Voldemort was asking this of her. She shook her head and looked again. This wasn't possible, it couldn't be. Carefully, she Reread the letter.

'Dear Miss Evans

I am writing to you on behalf of my son. It seems that Sirius Black is making his personal was against us known. It was brought to my attention that early yesterday, Severus Snape was captured by Black. This puts Dalen in a great deal of danger.

By now I am sure you know what I am going to ask. If you would be so kind ms Evans, would you be able to take care and look after Dalen until such a time as I may do so again. I know this is short notice, but if you would be able to take him within the week you would have my eternal gratitude.

I hope to hear from you soon.

Lord Voldemort.'

Lilly stared, then quickly grabbed parchment and quill and scribbled a reply before tossing the letter she had received into the fire. Destroying any evidence of the missive and the request. She turned back to the bird that had delivered the message. She tied the reply to his leg before sending him off. Dalen would be staying here before the week was out, she needed to prepare for him. He would be nervous and scared here for the first while. The least she could do was prepare some rooms for the child. Hat and tell Nick of course. And Draco, they both would be ecstatic. With a slight smile she began preparing for her new guest.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

"NO!" Marvolo stood shocked. This was the first time Dalen had ever raised his voice against his father. And this time he wasn't backing down or apologizing.

"NO! I am not leaving." He pouted. Dalens eyes wide and filling with tears.

"It is for your own good child." Immediately Marvolo regretted saying that. His sons eyes filled with tears of betrayal. After one last loud sob, the boy looked away. He nodded his acceptance submissively. Marvolo could tell that he had lost some of the trust that he had managed to gain with his son.

"Child. Black is after you. He is chasing you and trying to get you back. I cannot risk that, I don't want to lose you. Not again. Not after just getting you back. I don't mean to be cruel, but... I am afraid for you. Sirius already has Severus." With the final revelation Dalen jerked up to face his father.

"Master Black has taken godfather?" He questioned fearfully. Marvolo could only nod dejectedly. Dalen loved his godfather dearly. He always looked out over the grounds for him whenever Severus had been away for a while. Though it was endearing, it also worried Marvolo that Dalen had formed the parental bond with Severus and not with him.

"Will you go and stay at Hogwarts for me my son?" Marvolo asked, a bit desperate for his sons consent. After a moments hesitation, Dalen nodded, hugging his father tight.

"Thank you little one. Now go pack everything you will need. We will be leaving tonight." Dalen looked over his father, as if he was afraid that he would forget what his only parent looked like as soon as they had separated. Then he hugged his father again and walked off to his room.

Dalen had greatly improved from the fearful boy they had rescued six months ago. Now he was laughing, walking and playing almost like a normal child. Though he never disagreed before today or even spoke loudly, Marvolo was content in the knowledge that his son had recovered as much as they could hope.

"Oh Marian. I wish you were here. He needs a mother figure in his life. Hopefully Lilly Evans can be that figure for him." He sighed, before turning away and retreating to his study to finish his paperwork.

TBC

A/N: ok that was short, but I needed there to be a break between this part and the next, but, hey you guys get an early chapter. So, yeah, read, review. You know the drill.

Lots of Love

DNStalker.


	11. Chapter 11: Reviewing Prior Knowledge

Chapter 10: Reviewing Prior Knowledge.

Lilly was nervous. As in really nervous. She hadn't seen Harry since he had been four years old. Eight years she had grieved a dead child, one that they hadn't even named, without a clue that she had a son. A very much alive son. Dalen would likely be frightened at first, Severus had warned her that he would probably hide in his rom unless they demanded he join them. She jumped slightly when Nick slipped his hand into hers. She smiled down at her son and waited anxiously for Lucius to arrive.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Dalen shuffled anxiously at the door. He didn't want to go. His father shouldn't make him go. The castle school was not safe. He could feel it. It hurt that his father was sending him away, but he understood mostly. His father was worried for him. But he didn't want to go!

"Oh child. You will be far safer at Hogwarts with the wards and the headmaster." Master Lucius said, carefully petting his hair comfortingly. It was hard for the both of them. Most of the death eaters had allowed the child into their hearts, he had become a fixture in the dark fortress.

"It is not safe. Master Black knows every secret entrance. He and master Potter knew them all." Dalen whispered in denial. Lucius sighed in sadness and pulled the scared child into his arms.

"Then I guess you will need to protect Draco from master Black. You can do that for me, right?" Lucius tried.

"Can't. Too weak. Too scared. Too much of a freak." Dalen said, acceptance of these things in his tone it hurt Lucius to see the child of his lord so self depreciating and full of self loathing.

"Oh child. You are not a freak. Nor are you weak. You are, perhaps, stronger that most adults. However, I am quite sure Draco will make it a statement to look after you, keep you safe." Dalen smiled a bit at that. However the smile faded once more.

"What of father does not want me back? What if you never find Master Black?" Ahh, so those were what the child feared.

"Child, he will never let you go. He already lost you once. I highly doubt he will ever let you be away from him longer than necessary. Even if you have grown up by the time we find black, your father will come for you." Dalen hesitantly nodded. It was very clear that he did not believe Lucius. The Malfoy lord sighed again.

"You will just have to trust us Dalen. I know that is difficult and scary, but for once... You will just have to trust us. Now I am sure Miss Evans is waiting for us." He allowed Dalen to take his hand softly. He clutched it tighter and the two made their way to the apperation point

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Dalen was shaking when they arrived, he had latched himself onto Lucius and refused to let go when he had tried to pass Dalen off to Lilly. He had completely entered panic mode by the time he he had been wrestled to Lilly's private chambers. By the time Lucius needed to get on his way to work Dalen had worked himself into such a frenzy that only a stunner was able to put him out long enough for Lucius get away.

Now he was shuddering on his bed covered by his sheets. The fear circulating around his system.

"Harry?" He recognized that voice. "Harry? Can I come in?" It was his angel. His wonderful angel that would protect him.

"Y...ye...Yesss." He stuttered painfully. He heard the footsteps cross over to the bed and a small hand touch the top of his head. He leaned into the soft touch. Aching to be held and comforted by his angel. He felt the bed dip as Draco climbed on top of it and sat beside him. Dalen allowed himself to be lulled to sleep to the rhythmic feeling of his angels fingers combing through his hair.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Severus shuddered in the tiny cage. Black had not fed him in some time. It was almost as if the cousins had forgotten him entirely. If it hadn't been for the constant whippings and torture curses (courtesy of Bellatrix) then he would have wholeheartedly said hey had forgotten him. Unfortunately they hadn't. The sound of heavy footsteps and the mad high pitched giggling of dear Bella could be heard approaching the little hideaway.

"Well. Is dearest Snivvy ready to give us what we want?" Black hissed. Poking Severus with his wand.

"Never." He rasped. Tasting blood on his tongue. Both Blacks smiled viciously.

"Well isn't it a good thing that my dearest Bella has finally been invited to stay with her dear sister. Narcissistic Malfoy." Black crowed. The nickname for Narcissa flowing easily out of the insane mans mouth. Severus' eyes widened, he hoped that Marvolo had had enough sense to send Dalen away. Hogwarts was hardly safe either, but it was what the two Insane criminals would least expect. If they ever got into Slytherin Manor then Dalen was as good as lost to them.

He bided his time. Soon the Blacks would forget him and he would be able to strengthen his magic. Once that happened, there was no way that his captors were leaving this forest alive. He held in his magic as another curse hit him. Bellatrix seemed to have forgotten what a Slytherin's was. Ambitious, cunning and resourceful. Her dark magic was feeding his at the same time as the curses hurt him. He laughed auitly as she left, believing him on the verge of insanity. Alone in the dark, he smirked.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Marvolo paced his office. It was hard being away from Dalen again. He had only just found his child. Only just. And now he was gone again. It was safer no doubt, for Dalen to be away from him. But Merlin it was difficult. How did parents do it every year?! Send their children away to Hogwarts for eight months of a year. It was bloody difficult being away from his son for longer than a few days. He heard a light tap on the door.

"Enter!" It was Bellatrix. She had been kept away, he had specifically mentioned that she should stay away. Her insanity was borderline sadistic in her violence. He couldn't allow her to be anywhere that Dalen could be.

"My dear Bella." He greeted her warmly. If he played his cards right she would continue in her devotion to him and remain clueless about the danger she was yet stay away.

"How are you my dear heart. I hope you have recovered well enough to rejoin the faithful." He pressed, love and happiness filled his voice while he tried to force down a gag. She simpered at his tone and drew closer to him.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Bellatrix felt herself melt as her lord smiled at her and welcomed her back. Asking about her recovery and hoping that she would soon join his ranks again. The kindness and pure love she could hear melted her very bones and set her heart a flutter. He moved closer to him.

"I am recovering well my lord. There are few things causing me discomfort. How may I serve you my lord?" She whispered, her eyes fluttering closed as he pulled her close. Then, she felt him lean down and push her hair back from her face. Her eyes dropped closed. This was what she had been waiting for since she had joined the death eaters. How could she have ever doubted her lords devotion to her. His loyalty to his cause. He loved her just as much as she loved him.

His lips closed over hers and she went limp in his arms, ecstasy pouring all over her. Her memories of Sirius and her ache to be a queen were drawn to the forefront of her mind. Her cousin could hardly compare to this Lord that stood kissing her. Then she noticed something. She wasn't being kissed anymore. He was... He was reading her memories. Seeing them! He fought back against him. She struggled to throw her lord out.

Sirius,

Severus

Little Dalen.

Severus screaming,

Sirius laughing with her.

It was all too much, she screamed and the mental probe exited her mind.

"Take her to the dungeons. Ensure she cannot escape. She will be out key to finding Severus and ending Sirius Black." Her lord hissed down at her, the contempt in his eyes. Ironed her very soul.

This was not how this was meant to go she cried out in her mind as she was dragged away.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Lilly watched Dalen sleep, a fond smile on her face. But behind the fondness was a swirling pit of anger, jealousy and sadness. Why should voldemort gain a son while she was doomed to lose hers. That monster couldn't be a father if he tried. Lilly forced down the sneering voice and focused in the beautiful child asleep in the bed. The only thing ruining the picture was the Malfoy boy. Sleeping contentedly next to Da-Harry. He was Harry. Her mind supplied. Blinking the wrong thought away she allowed her eyes to roam over Da-Harry's face. Shuddering in slight fear she turned away from the doorframe and proceeded to her room, she needed a good long rest.

TBC

A/N: Sorry about the length of this one. I am actually very surprised about how this chapter turned out. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Read, Review. You know.


	12. Chapter 12: Ill Fated Rescue

Chapter 11: Rescue

Albus stood at the window, watching Dalen. He was sitting on the quidditch bleachers watching as Draco and Nick flew circles overhead. He smiled sadly as he watched the child, Dalen was captivated, watching the birds flying freely in the sky rather than the two rivals. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Headmaster. I must speak with you." Severus stood in the doorway, his black robes clean and intimidating as ever.

"Yes Severus?" He asked, the twinkle in his eyes dimming slightly.

"I need to collect Dalen. He is safe now. Bellatrix has been apprehended." Severus replied, his voice soft and caring. The hair on the back of Albus' neck started to prickle.

"Who are you, my boy?" He asked reaching for his wand, but whoever it was that was standing in his office was quicker. Albus toppled over as the body bind hit him full force. Severus' face twisted in a mockery of a smile.

"I am a victim of theft. I have only come to retrieve what was stolen from me." The imposter hissed, kicking Albus in the head. The world went black.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

The room was dark, it had been ever since Black had left, snuffing out the lights. He had lain there for two days before the darkness began to eat at him. It felt like someone had snuffed out his sight. Black had tucked him away in the small compartment hidden in the walls.

Severus trembled inside the cage. His body was covered in blood and bruises, the pain made moving almost impossible. Sirius Black had left four days ago after Bellatrix had not returned at the arranged time. He was hungry, but the memory of Dalen laying in his filth, emaciated and desperate for death helped him push through. His hunger was nothing compared to his godsons.

The door banged open and death eaters stepped through the hole in the wall, Severus watched them blearily not quite aware of his surroundings due to the dehydration.

"Severus? Can you hear me Severus?" It was a voice of a man, he recognized the voice but couldn't quite place it. The speaker seemed so far away.

"Nod if you can hear me my friend, please" Severus nodded, "thank merlin." It was relief. He didn't want to upset the voice.

"Accio cup. Aguament!" As his eyes drifted shut he felt a cup press against his mouth. "Open up my friend, it's water. You need to drink." Water. Yes, that sounded good, just a little sip of the water. He felt the cool liquid spill across his tongue and he sighed softly.

"Thank… you." He rasped, licking his lips.

"Your welcome my friend. I will stay with you until our wards master arrives. How bad are your injuries Sev? I have a few potions." Lucius asked quietly, whispering in the near silence of the abandoned house.

"He likes to use a whip. I am merely grateful that he was only seeking revenge. If he was truly trying to break me then he would have done far more. He told me such things Luc. He told me every detail of hat he did to Dalen. Every detail. Is he…?" Severus cut off, unable to imagine what could happen if Black got his hands on the child again.

"He is safe. Marvolo sent him to Hogwarts." Severus jerked back, a hiss of pain escaped him at the sudden movement but no more.

"You sent him to Hogwarts? You fool! Black knows that Dalen has been sent there. Not to mention the fact that he knows every conceivable way into the castle! He will have Dalen again before the week is out." Severus pushed against the bars, desperately trying to summon the little magic he had left to open the door.

"Severus! Severus! Calm down. Only Lilly, Draco and Nicholas know that he is there. He will be attending private lessons with Lilly and eat with them as well. He is safe." This calmed Severus only a moment before he remembered.

"Polyjuice." He whispered, "does Albus know about my capture? Does he know about Dalen?" At Lucius' shake of the head Severus howled in rage, beating his already battered body against the sides of the cage. There was a wild, untamed look in the eyes of his friend.

"Black plans to go to the headmaster as me and demand for Dalen to be returned to Marvolo! You are fools! He stupid dunderheaded children!" Lucius backed away from the cage. His friends fit worried him. Then it all sank in. Black knew where Dalen was. He would go and take Dalen back. He would undo a years worth of healing and progress.

"Avery! Yaxely! Go to Marvolo, tell him that he needs to bring Dalen home now! He is in danger, Black knows." The two men paled and apparated on the spot.

"It will be alright friend. They will get to him on time." The two stayed together in complete silence after that. Severus drifted back to sleep, comforted by his friends presence and days of exhaustion creeping up on him. He remained unaware as the telling crack of apparation signified the arrival of the ward master. He slept on as he was lifted from the small cage he had spent the last two weeks in.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Dalen watched Lilly warily. He had seen the looks she kept giving him. They weren't like the looks Master Black and Master Potter gave him. Those looks usually were followed by the Other Pain. Nor were they the looks of his Severe man or his angel, or even his father. The looks Lilly gave him made him want to crawl back into the cage he had slept in before. They made him want to run and find his Daddy. His father bad ordered him not to go home until they were sure it was completely safe for him.

The Floo flared. It was the old man. Dalen scuttled away in fear, it was the old man! When is an old man not an old man? When does he stare at you like you are an old friend if you have never spoken? When is an old man... Not an old man? Dalen shuddered and stared at the flames from his ingenious hiding spot beneath the table.

"Lilly? Lilly please, I _must_ speak with you." The not old man called. Dalen listened carefully and was rewarded with the sound of heavy footsteps on the ground.

"Coming!" Lilly slowed to a stop and sat cross legged in front of the green fire. "What is it?"

"Joyous news. Dalen can go home, Sirius Black has been apprehended and imprisoned. He will face justice before the week is out." Dalen could see from his spot under the table that Lilly had the look again.

"If you would like to step through the floo with him then I could send him home safe and sound. Severus is here to pick him up." Dalen felt the hairs on his neck start to stand up and prickle with unease. It was the feeling that he got whenever Master Black was too close.

"Alright. I will come through immediately, would it be alright if Nick comes and Draco as well? They would like to see their friend off." There was a moment of silence before Albus replied.

"Excellent, I will come through now. DALEN! NICK! Grab your shoes. We will be heading to the headmasters office. Dalen is going home." Nick came barreling down the hall from the shared bedroom. Dalen, on the other hand, shrunk back under the table. Desperate not to be found.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

The floo trip was quick, the fire expelled the three travellers from its green flames as smoothly as it had sucked them in. Dalen froze. He recognized the magic Immediately. Lilly gasped beside him, Albus lay unconscious on the floor right in front of the fireplace. Sirius Black stood in front of them, his wild hair sticking out like he had been electrocuted. His wide, inhumane grin made the three newcomers flinch. Dalen whimpered and dropped into the familiar kneeling position that he had perfected long before he could even remember.

"Sirius." Lilly whispered. Her shock and fear evident in her face and voice. Dalen whimpered from his spot on the floor.

"You have been such a naughty boy, haven't you freak?" Sirius taunted. His hand twisting harmfully in the cowering boys hair.

"Such a bad freak, bad creature, bad, bad, bad!" Dalen muttered, slamming his head against the floor. Lilly was paralyzed, she couldn't even speak. The man that had taken her memory of her son was standing right in front of her and yet, she could do nothing. She could only watch, helpless to step forward and stun the bastard senseless. Nick had no such troubles. He darted forwards and tried to disarm the man he had once called godfather. He was unconscious before he had uttered the spell.

"Mustn't hurt Master Black! Mustn't talk back, mustn't fight or try to leave." Dalen hissed to himself as he reigned the feral magic back in. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry..." He repeated as he crawled and kissed Sirius' legs.

"Oh pet. You haven't forgotten. But, I cannot give you your treat, oh no. You disobeyed your masters and got one of us killed. Not to mention the fact that you left your cage. I thought we trained you better than that creature." Sirius coo'd.

"Yes you did, you did. My fault, my fault, my fault. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." Dalen whimpered.

"In time perhaps I could grant you a scrap of mercy for your crimes, but not now. Come pet, let us get you home." Sirius murmured his hands running through Dalen's long locks. The child whimpered even as he leaned into the mad mans hand.

"Get your disgusting hands off of him. Harry is _mine_! You took him from me! I will not let you take him again!" Lilly shouted in both rage and fear. Her mind going a million miles per hour.

All she saw was red.

Then there was black.

Then there was nothing.

**TBC**

**A/N:I am so sorry. Sirius just got into my head and I couldn't get it out. I am sorry!**


	13. Chapter 13 : Reclaimed

A/N:Sorry for the wait.

Chapter 12: Reclaimed

Sirius watched dispassionately as Dalen shuddered in the cage. His heart wasn't in it today. The beatings and whippings hadn't made much of a difference to the hole in his soul. Sure, he had enjoyed the terror and the screams as he had claimed the little boy again, but it wasn't the same. James wasn't there to laugh with him, it was only him and Dalen. He sat cross legged across from the cell, watching the injured boy breath and whimper in pain. He reached a hand through the bars and plucked up a strand of the childs long hair. He turned it over in his hand, examining it for no reason but to find a way to alleviate his boredom.

"Well, my pet. You have almost outlived your usefulness. In two days I shall use your body in a ritual, that will be that. Voldemort will not have risen, and James will not have died... You will never have been born." Dalen only keened low in his throat. Sirius sighed and watched him again in silence. His thoughts to numerous to speak.

Dalen turned to look at the man he called Master for so many years. He was going to die. His Master would kill him in two days. He would never see his father, never say thank you to the wonderful people who had saved him. Never kiss Draco like Narcissa had kissed Lucius. He allowed himself to cry silently.

"You shouldn't cry, Boy. I never cried for my love's death. I have not shed a tear for the man who I loved like mad. You shouldn't cry, scum. You don't even know what love is. Nobody could ever love a freak like you."

Dalen shuddered and crouched lower, almost prostrate before his master. He keened low in his throat before lowering his head again. It was true. No one could love something like him. His father had left him, his Angel had allowed his master to take him back, even Nick had watched and done nothing. He had thought that they were going to be friends. Perhaps this would be better after all.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Draco sat miserably in his room at home. Malfoy manor seemed quieter than ever without Dalen there. The quiet little boy had been withdrawn and very shy and frightened, but he had been bringing new life to the usually cold family.

"Draco, it is dinner time. Sweetheart, going on a hunger strike will not bring Dalen home. It will only weaken you and give us one less able bodied helper. Plus Dalen would never look at Lucius or I again. Please." His mother sat beside him on the bed, rubbing his back comfortingly. Draco had been in his room for almost two days now. He was quickly becoming dehydrated and thinner by the hour. He was by no means emaciated, but it pained Narcissa to see her child lose so much weight so quickly.

"Mother, he is probably torturing Dalen as we talk. I don't want to talk about doing something, I want to actually do something." Draco cried. Throwing his arms around his mothers neck. She hugged him tightly before calling a house elf to the room.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

"How is Draco?"

"He is suffering the loss of Dalen just as acutely as his father. Tom has not returned from his rooms since before the capture." Lucius looked down at the weak form of his best friend. He had thought Severus dead until they had pulled him out of the cage, looking half as bad as Dalen had. He knew his friend blamed himself. For a short while Lucius had blamed him too. Until the voice of reason had caught up and Lucius smacked it into his own head that Severus was not to blame. It had been Black. It had been that creature of malicious intent and sadism.

"Try to get some rest. Worrying will do nothing at the moment. If you rest and you heal now, you can be back here healing again after we have rescued Dalen." Lucius said, patting his friend on the shoulder carefully. He watched as the potions masters eyes slipped closed and then fell into sleep. He waited a few moments longer, making sure that he was undisturbed.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Tom stared at the wall across from the bed like it was purposefully defying his attempts to destroy it, the lampshade, three potions vials and a myriad of curses had had no effect on the wall. It was his fault that his son was back in the hands of Black. The first few days he had been unresponsive, 'it is my fault' was the only sentence that had run through his head in those days.

Now, he was pouring what was left of his soul into a rescue plan. He couldn't leave his son in the hands of the man who had taken everything from him.

He poured over maps and plans and strategies. Barely eating and barely sleeping. Throwing himself into his work and his plans. He remained un aware of the uproar it was causing with his followers.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Lilly hadn't slept in the days since Har- Dalen had been taken. She felt truly terrible for everything that she had thought. Severus had told her about Tom and what he had been going through. She hadn't felt a tenth of what he was feeling right now. She was ashamed to admit it, but she had no right to Dalen than she had had in the first place.

"Nicholas?" She wanted to ask him if he wanted Dalen as a brother, but she already knew the answer. If anything, Dalen was his friend. Almost his best friend.

"yeah mum?"

"How are you holding up dear?"

"Alright. I want him to get home soon. I mean... back to his father and his godfather." He whispered. It was obvious that he missed his 'brother' but Lily couldn't bare to look at Nick. What she had started to think...

"Mum?"

"Yes honey."

"Why didn't we do anything. Sirius didn't cast any spell, we just watched and did nothing as he kidnapped Dee." Lily paused for a moment, listening to her son talk.

"Dee?"

"Yeah. It's his nickname." Dalen had a nickname. Her son had given him a nickname. Like they were best friends. Not brothers. Dalen could never be her son. It wouldn't be right to him, to try and take Dalen away from Tom would be nothing better than what Sirius and James had done.

"I don't know baby. I can't explain it. I just, can't."

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Sirius growled angrily as he trudged down the steps to the basement. His sleep had been disturbed three times by nightmares, and the Freak had done nothing to help relieve his temper. Usually James could calm him, but James was dead. It was all the Freaks fault. First he got James killed, then he turned Lilly and his godson Nicholas against them. The boy deserved to die. Luckily, the ingredients for the ritual had arrived yesterday. He could do the ritual tonight and get back everything he lost all those years ago.

"Little Creature!" He purred out, stalking close to the cell door where the little freak was imprisoned.

"Ma-a-a-ssss-s-s-t-t-te-te-rrr?" The boy croaked out. Confused and more than a little bit scared.

"The time has come. You can atone or your disobedience tonight, little freak. You know you deserve all of this." The boy didn't reply. He only nodded his head and whimper. Terrified at the implications. Sirius sneered and drew his wand.

"Crucio!" He cried, throwing all of his pent up anger and hatred for the freak into the spell. The screams that erupted were magnificent and Sirius laughed in unbridled joy. If only dearest Bella was there to revel in the torture. Though she hated him, and him her, they were united against a common enemy. Sirius ended the spell. It wouldn't do to have the boy insane. That would defeat the purpose of torture. This was meant to be a punishment for everything the freak had done. He couldn't wait for tonight. The son of Voldemort would bring about the destruction his father. The irony and poetic justice was almost impossible to even handle, sending the last remaining Black into fits and peals of mad laughter. Dalen could only whimper and sob out apologies as he twitched under the after effects of his masters curse.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Finally! The plans were ready. They could get Dalen tomorrow night and if he worked through dinner, they may even bring his son home that night. Tom smiled a pleased, yet sad, smile. It had been too long and he had been too preoccupied with his grief that he had wasted precious time. If Dalen was dead, he would never forgive himself for grieving a son that was still alive.

"Nodd!" Tom called out. The house elf popped into existence immediately. with a shrill "Yes master?"

"Take this to Lucius Malfoy immediately and bring him here once he has read it." The elf bowed, took the letter then vanished with a slight 'Pop". Not even two minutes later the elf reappeared with Lucius' robes clasped tightly in its small hands.

"Tom? Can you do it? Can you bring Dalen home?" The normally stoic Malfoy Lord seemed almost in tears with desperation for the return of his friends son.

"Yes. But I must know. Has Severus woken yet? I feel he should be included in the laying of final plans." Lucius merely shook his head. The potions master had not woken yet. Narcissa had said that it would be a few days yet before the man had enough strength to wake up. Tom only nodded dejectedly. He had hoped.

"When he wakes up. If he does so soon before we go after Black, please tell him of the plan." Lucius nodded his assent. The two sat discussing the rescue operation all through dinner, sharing a light meal and firewhisky in between.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Severus woke with a startled gasp. Clawing the bed covers off his body. He had to warn them! He had to tell them what Black was planning. He had to... He had... to...

"Goodness! Severus!" Narcissa Malfoy was standing beside his bed. Waving her wand in intricate patterns, checking his vitals and every other healing examination charm she knew.

"No no, good merlin, don't try to speak Severus. You'll do yourself no good!" She admonished, gently pushing him back down onto the bed. Severus shook his head, fighting past whatever was stopping him from speaking, trying to get the words out.

"nn-nn- NO!" He gasped out, only to dissolve into a coughing fit. "Black... Black... plans... Ritual... needs... Dalen... Blood ritual." Narcissa continuously shushed him, trying to get him calm, but Severus couldn't allow it. They needed to know.

"Oh merlin. Stay there Severus. I will tell Tom. Just calm yourself down. Regardless of what happens to Dalen I shall be killed if you die under my care." She hurried from the room faster than she had checked his vitals, but not before setting a ward on the room that would alert her if Severus tried to leave.

"Tonight." Severus breathed out, before consciousness fled him.

TBC

A/N: Sorry about the delay on this. This chapter kept giving me trouble and would just not be written. I took a break through exams though. But Finally! So Sory if the wait was too long. If it helps the next chapter is already in progress.

DNStalker


	14. Chapter 14: Rituals

Chapter 13: Rituals

It had been three days since Sirius had fed him. James had been on auror duty for close to three months. Dalen pushed himself off from the wall farthest from his cell door. The chains rattled as the links moved. The heavy metals grated against the stone floors. Raised voices could be heard just above the stairs to his dark home.

"The ritual cannot take place tonight. It is a blood moon, not a new moon. You know the ritual was very specific" It was Master Black. His loud baritone unmistakable.

"Yes Siri. But what about Lilly? You know she suspects something. So much Obliviation is unhealthy and dangerous to the mind."

"I will not waste this one chance to live the life that we were meant to. Dumbledore is a fool James. He surrendered. He gave up."

"Our numbers were decimated! We were almost killed, if it weren't for our blood we'd be dead." Loud cursing and pacing was heard. Then silence.

"Fine then. We wait. But if anything goes wrong, on your head be it." Immediately after the faint sound of a door slamming reached Dalens ears. He scrambled back as the familiar sound of Auror's boots descended the rickety wooden stairs.

Dalen whimpered as Master Black stomped down the stairs. His loud, angry breathing made him shudder.

'Have I done something wrong?' The dark haired boy asked himself. He couldn't recall doing anything particularly bad last night or that morning.

'Maybe Master Black was missing Master Potter even more than usual'. He grimaced at the thought of what that would mean for him.

"You useless piece of shit! You can't even bleed correctly. Monsters have filthy blood! Filthy, monstrous, black blood!" Alcohol caught Dalen's nose. Master Black was drunk, again.

"How may I serve you Master Black?" He asked quietly, kneeling in the corner of his old cell.

"Tonight you will serve me and pay your debt to humanity for letting your diseased soul on the earth. I will bleed you dry, Dalen Riddle!" Dalen flinched.

"Yes master."

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Narcissa faced Marvolo quietly. Her breathing still eratic from running to his chambers. She watched as he contemplated what she had just told him.

"You are sure this is what Severus said?"

"Very, my lord. Despite his rasping breath he was very clear." She could see the naked fear in his eyes. The fear a father holds for his child when endangered.

"Very well. we must locate him tonight."

"Tonight? My lord?" Lucius interjected, confused. Marvolo simply nodded absently. He stared blankly at the reports in front of him. Lucius leaned back in his chair. He understood. Marvolo would not waste a moment.

"Where could he have gone then. His usual haunts have been reported as empty from The Wolf." Lucius reported. Despite Toms desperation to find his son, no magic on earth could point out a wizard that didn't want to be found. Suddenly Tom jerked forwards. A realization dawning upon his face.

"He wouldn't, would he? That would be a stupid move. How could it not be? We should have seen this coming."

"Tom?" Lucius wheedled, trying for even the slightest information.

"I know where my son is."

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Black paced in front of the cage. His mutterings caught Severus' ears as he tried to manoeuvre into a more comfortable position. It was difficult, the size of the cage had everything to do with the difficulty.

"The new moon. I can fix everything James. You won't be dead, you will have two wonderful healthy boys. Nicky and Har-Bear. My godson. My godson. one week left. Just need it back, then I will fix eerything. You'll see James. I can fix it." The mad mans ramblings did nothing for his temperament, but angering Black would be a very stupid move.

But what was Black talking about? The new moon?

"You'll see Snivillus. James will kick your greasy hide when he gets back from detention. You'll see. Ever wanted to meet a werewolf, eh?" Severus shuddered at the memories as the rose to the forefront of his mind. The man was so far gone he couldn't even remember that they were both long since out of school.

"Crucio!"

Severus woke screaming. His mind in turmoil as it relived the pain of Black's cruciatus, yet his body felt nothing.

'Where am I?' He thought blearily. 'What's the date?' Perhaps his mind was tricky again. Maybe just another moment of sleep. Severus thought groggily. His eyes already closing of their own accord.

'Just a few more secon...'

~~~A Light is Born~~~

The moon had risen. Dalen watched it with fascination. Master Black said that he would atone tonight for his monstrous presence. He needed this. He needed to be cleansed of his filthy, ugly taint. This was the only way he would ever be truly human. This was the only way he could be good. In the corner, hugging a bottle of firewhisky to his chest, Master Black giggled.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

The death eaters were confused. Never before had they been summoned so painfully as they had tonight. What was happening? What had their lord so enraged? The spoke to each other in quiet circles, each man and women finding their friends and taking to their current situation like teenaged girls at a rumour mill.

A silence fell over the crowd as Voldemort, in all his glory, entered the room.

"My friends. My... Family. Tonight is one of great personal importance and one of great urgency. Sirius Black was seen earlier today entering Potter Manor. Today, we bring an end to his madness and his rebellion. However, not only do we capture a prisoner, we rescue my son. I will not hesitate to kill anyone who gets in my way of reclaiming my son." There was a silence that was almost oppressive. Many of Voldemort's servants would claim until they died that they had never seen their master so passionate, so radiant than when he stood before them today, as a Father.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Draco watched with jaded eyes as the death eaters disapperated from his manors entrance hall. They would return home with only one thing that was worth anything to the almost thirteen year old. And they would either return, baring a dead, mangled body or they would bring back a live, yet skittish boy. He could not let himself lose faith in the Death Eaters.

They would bring them home safely. Either his father... or Dalen.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Sirius put the final preparations on the casting circle. It was ready. Uncaring, he dragged the recently beaten body of Dalen Riddle to the centre of the circle. The unconcious boy would wake just in time to be burned alive by his own magic as it reversed the clock.

He began to chant.

"_Luceat vestra potentia. Facere horologium reverse. Reportat quod nostra fuit. Sana quod laesa. Mutare fatorum numine consilium. Save rebus amissis. Reportat quod nostra fuit."_

"_Luceat vestra potentia. Facere horologium reverse. Reportat quod nostra fuit. Sana quod laesa. Mutare fatorum numine consilium. Save rebus amissis. Reportat quod nostra fuit."_

_Luceat vestra potentia. Facere horologium reverse. Reportat quod nostra fuit. Sana quod laesa. Mutare fatorum numine consilium. Save rebus amissis. Reportat quod nostra fuit."_

The smell of wild magic was in the air Sirius Black thrived on it. He could see the breathing chest of The Monster shudder and stop for a moment before resuming shakily. He continued chanting and raised the ceremonial knife his mother had used to initiate them into the family. He slashed his hand open and let the blood fall onto the boy.

He continued chanting.

"_Luceat vestra potentia. Facere horologium reverse. Reportat quod nostra fuit. Sana quod laesa. Mutare fatorum numine consilium. Save rebus amissis. Reportat quod nostra fuit."_

As he chanted he missed the sound of apparation. Outside the house almost seventy death eaters popped into existence, their wands drawn. Yet he continued, unaware.

"_Luceat vestra potentia. Facere horologium reverse. Reportat quod nostra fuit. Sana quod laesa. Mutare fatorum numine consilium. Save rebus amissis. Reportat quod nostra fuit."_

He raised the blade again.

_"Luceat vestra potentia. Facere horologium reverse. Reportat quod nostra fuit. Sana quod laesa. Mutare fatorum numine consilium. Save rebus amissis. Reportat quod nostra fuit."_

The front door of the house blasted open and the masked and robed men slid into the house, the wild magic prickling against their skin and dropping the temperature, causing their breath to become visible.

"_Luceat vestra potentia. Facere horologium reverse. Reportat quod nostra fuit. Sana quod laesa. Mutare fatorum numine consilium. Save rebus amissis. Reportat quod nostra fuit."_

The knife embedded its self into Dalen stomach. He lurched awake with a cry of pain.

"_Luceat vestra potentia. Facere horologium reverse. Reportat quod nostra fuit. Sana quod laesa. Mutare fatorum numine consilium. Save rebus amissis. Reportat quod nostra fuit."_

Tom descended the stairs with the speed of a man possessed. He could feel the magic becoming thicker and the feeling of wrongness seeped into his skin. The taint of Blood Magic coating his body.

"_Luceat vestra potentia. Facere horologium reverse. Reportat quod nostra fuit. Sana quod laesa. Mutare fatorum nu-_

The chanting stopped.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Sirius kneeled before the crowd of ready death eaters that had encircled him. This was wrong. He should have been reunited with James. He should have seen the Freaks magic tear It apart. He should have done or seen a great many things. But he was not. He had not. He would not. With the sound of a dying beast, Sirius Back screamed in helplessness, the opportunities lost, and the overwhelming sense of madness.

~~~A Light is Born~~~

Marvolo cradled his little boy in his arms as he struggled to breathe.

**TBC**

**A/N: Hahahahaha. Yes little ones, cry. **


	15. Chapter 15: Relief

**A/N: Sorry about the late update everyone! I have been working all summer long and have just purchased a new laptop. Now here you all are.**

Chapter 15: Relief

Severus paced outside Dalen's room. His heart in his throat. Narcissa would probably yell at him for being out of bed, but he was frightened. What if they hadn't reached Dalen in time?

The panic that he had felt when he saw Narcissa rushing from his rooms, wand in hand and almost begging to his potions bag. Dalen had been brought in to the manor near four in the morning, struggling to breath and tainted with Black Magic. The feeling of dirtiness that the taint left behind made Severus' skin crawl.

The healing had gone well into the morning and afternoon. Now, Narcissa was resting and Marvolo had been sitting with his son for the entire ordeal. Lucius had only just looked in to see how they were doing.

The door opened. Lucius looked less worried than before, but no less concerned for the tiny child that had captured their hearts.

"Well? How is he?"

"He is sleeping still. But better. He wheezes occasionally still, but in no danger of dying. Cissa says that if he makes it through tonight, he will be fine." Severus breathed a sigh of relief. Dalen was going to be all right. He was going to live. He would be fine.

"You need to get back to bed Severus. You will want to be better before Dalen is, so you can sit with him without being in pain." Lucius grabbed Severus by the shoulder and supported him, guiding him back to his rooms. Severus made to protest, but thought better of it. Narcissa would have his head if he even tried to go into Dalen's room when he was still injured. And Lucius would end up on the couch for not trying to prevent him hard enough.

"Come old friend. The sooner you are better, the sooner you will see him."

~~~~FROM THE DARK~~~~~

Marvolo cradled Dalen's tiny hand as he slept. He had been praying. He hadn't prayed since the sisters in the orphanage had forced him to. Not since he had realized that he didn't need some higher power to help him if he had magic. But now he was. Dalen had been subject to horrendous torture and been the victim of a black magic ritual. He needed all the help he could get.

Narcissa had left not even an hour ago, exhausted but relieved, and already Marvolo felt a touch of fear for his son. She had said that if Dalen survived the night, he was on the road to recovery. But there was always that chance that he wouldn't survive the night. And didn't that terrify him. He feared falling asleep and he feared leaving. If he wasn't there when Dalen woke up, or even if he… if he…died. What kind of a parent did that make him?

He knew that there were other responsibilities to his country, but he couldn't leave his son. Not after losing him so soon before. Magical Britain could wait. Black could wait. Everything outside of this room was irrelevant.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Enter." Marvolo called out, his voice hard. Lucius carefully pushed into the room. He moved carefully, like he was approaching a wild animal.

"I have sent Severus back to his rooms for rest, my lord. Is there anything you wish me to do before I go to check on Draco?"

"No Lucius. Thank you for your assistance in rescuing Dalen. I… appreciate it." Marvolo was not good at thanking people. He was even worse at apologizing, but thanking was difficult too.

"No thanks needed Marvolo. I love him like you do, and he is Draco's best friend. How couldn't I?" He gave a rye chuckle, "Draco would never have forgiven me."

The two shared a moment of silence before Lucius turned and left the room. Marvolo looked again at his child, so tiny and vulnerable, snuggled deeply into the enormous bed. He would never forget this moment, ever. And even when Dalen was older and didn't appreciate his doting, he would always remember this picture of his tiny, fragile, beautiful child.

~~~~FROM THE DARK~~~~~

Draco knew that there was something going on in the manor. He had received a letter the previous night explaining that there was going to be a raid. That they were going to find Dalen. But he had heard nothing after that. There had been only silence.

The other Slytherin's were quiet too. Those who had parents in the Dark Lords ranks were on edge. The entire school had noticed the silence of the green and silver banners.

Draco tried to focus on his astronomy report, but found that his mind kept wandering to the stricken face of Dalen Riddle as Black floo'd away with him in tow. Nicholas Evans had been quiet too. He kept to himself and said nothing to anyone, even his old friends. The Weasley's had been less friendly and understanding than the great Nicholas Evans had even considered. Ron had gone out of his way to persuade Nick that Dalen had gotten what was coming to him. Draco had earned himself a detention for punching the brat in the face when he had heard the accusations.

McGonagall made excellent tea he learned.

~~~~FROM THE DARK~~~~~

Lilly paced in front of the fireplace. Her thoughts had been causing chaos in her mind ever since Dalen had been captured. She wanted her second child back, badly. But what her mind had been concocting was nothing short of kidnapping. She would not be Black. She would not cause the pain that she had felt when she had realized that Dalen was her Harry on another parent.

She had Nicholas and that was enough.

"Lilly? Lils are you home?" Remus Lupin's face appeared in the floo. His expression was a mixture of joy and deep betrayal.

"Yes Remus? What is it?" Concern for her long time friend was her only emotion. Had something happened, had he _found out_.?

"Lils. They've found Dalen. They healed him long into last night and this afternoon. They say that if he survives tonight he will be on the road to recovery. But Lils. They found Sir- _Black!_ They are going to kill him and then I will be on my own. _Again!_" Lilly could sympathize. Remus, Sirius and James had been inseparable since Hogwarts first year. Now, Remus was forced to see the true depravity of their minds. He was going to lose both of his best friends.

"Oh Remmy. Come through. We can talk properly here." There was only seconds between his face vanishing and Lilly having her arms full of sobbing werewolf.

"I know I should hate him! I should hate what he has become and what he did, but all I can see is the fun loving boy who played with me on the full moons."

"Oh Remus. No one expects you to just forget your past; they know that you two had a history together. No one can look down on you for crying over your best friend." Lilly held him as he cried out his pain and betrayal and pure loss. As they sat she too began to cry. For her lost chance and her lost husband who had provided her with a beautiful baby boy. But she cried even more the child she had never known, and would never know.

~~~~FROM THE DARK~~~~~

Dalen woke to warmth. The cold days in his cage had been familiar, but gut-wrenchingly difficult. Now however, there was only warmth and comfort. He was painless. There were aches in his bones and a fair amount of discomfort, but he no longer hurt all over.

He could feel something squeeze his hand. He tried to open his eyes, but was forced to close them when the light shone directly into them. He must have made a noise of discomfort because a second later there was the sound of closing curtains and the sensation of a hand on his cheek.

"Come on my boy. Just open your eyes child, it's alright." There it was. That comforting voice that he had feared he had lost forever. His father had come for him His father had rescued him. Master Black was not nearby, his cruel voice or deranged laughter echoed only in his memories.

He opened his eyes carefully.

The room was his, from the manor. There was even a stuffed animal on the shelves and books too. But beside him, was his fathers' worried face. His blue eyes were wide and full of hope.

"Oh my child. My precious precious child. You made it. You made it." Dalen was confused, what had he made? Was it bad? Had he been bad already?

"I'm sorry." He rasped out in a flood of desperation.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing at all. Go back to sleep dear heart." Dalen could feel his eyes getting heavy, and they stung a bit, but he didn't really want to go to sleep. He wanted to see his…

~~~~FROM THE DARK~~~~~

"Daddy…" Dalen whispered as he drifted off. Marvolo smiled a wet, but happy smile. His child had survived the night. He was on the road to recovery, and by no means was it going to be easy, but the worst had passed.

Everything was going to be all right, for the time being. Circe knows it would be trying and even impossible at some times. But for now, Dalen was happy, moderately healthy, but alive and getting better.

He could deal with everything else later.

~~~~FROM THE DARK~~~~~

Narcissa found Dalen fast asleep the next morning but with good vital signs and strong breathing. And his father passed out next to him, draped over the bed.

This was one for the photo album.

**A/N: And there we go. Finished. There may be an epilogue if I can get around to it. But I have so many other stories I need to finish or at least wrap up in a good place. Please check out my profile for my other works and give me a review.**


End file.
